Fate:Stay Evangelion
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: They say the smallest change in the past, can affect an entire persons life and future. That can be said for Shirou Emiya. 5 years after his adopted father passed away, he is being called to Tokyo-3. But the strangest thing is, is that everyone believes him to be the commander's son. Rated T for now, may change to M.
1. Chapter 1: The Fire that rippled Time

**Chapter 1: The Fire that rippled time**

**2005, Fuyuki City:**

Fire.

Smoke.

Destruction.

Chaos.

Those words described perfectly the very setting of the city of Fuyuki. The once proud city which had stood up to many disasters, including the devastation of Second Impact, reduced to ashes by a fire. The only life among the wreckage was the many bodies of people that had fallen victim to the fire. However one person among all the destruction just kept walking. He was a little boy of 4, at best 5 years of age. He had short messy brown hair and blue eyes both which he had gained from his mother. '_Mother,'_ he thought to himself. It had been nearly a year since he lost his mother. When that happened, his father had just left him with a teacher he had no familiarity with. It was only a month ago when his teacher and him had moved here due to his teacher being offered a job. His life in Fuyuki was a quiet and peaceful one. But then the fire happened. Now the young boy finds himself wondering alone, with his home gone, his teacher dead, and hearing the cries of the people in pain as he passed. Whether he really heard them and was just ignoring or couldn't hear them, he couldn't care either way.

'Mother,' he continued to think, 'Father.' He then collapsed. After walking for so long, his legs had given out on him. He didn't get up. It was because he knew that even if he tried. As he laid there among the ashes, he thought more to himself, as his throat would not allow him to speak.

'Mother...father...anyone...please help.'

He then heard a faint sound of footsteps getting louder as if it was getting closer to him. He barely moved his head up to see a man walking and stopping right at him. That last he remembered before passing out was the man reaching out to him and saying to him, "Please, let me save you." The young boy then raised his arms to take the man's hand, but as he did he passed out. He then re awoke to see the same man looking at him. The only difference was that he was crying. Tears were falling from his eyes as snot fell from his nose. When he opened his eyes, the man then gave a small smile as he saw that he was awake. "You're alive...," he spoke. The man then pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly as the tears continued to fall. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Why was the man thanking him? Did he do something that warranted this? However, the boy couldn't think any longer on this situation as he started to pass out again in the man's embrace, listening to the continuance of the man thanking him.

**2005,Fuyuki City Hospital,:**

As his eyes fluttered opened, he squinted to protect them from the bright light that was above him. He then slowly opened them as he adjusted to the light. He then noticed that he was looking straight up at the ceiling. 'An unfamiliar ceiling,' the boy thought to himself. As he pushed himself up on the bed, he then looked around to see many other beds around him. Most of the beds around him were filled with children who were in bandages or more. Surrounding his bed were monitors and an IV. He was in a hospital perhaps, he thought. His thoughts were then broken as he heard a door open and then close. He turned his head towards the noise, only to find the man he saw that saved him in the chaos caused by the fire.

As the man walked towards his bed, the boy had finally gotten a better look at him and took in his features. Black trench coat and a uncombed hair with a matching black hair color. The man also had on a small smile. He then stopped when he reached the boys bed and pulled up a chair. "So, how do you feel," he asked.

The boy just looked down at his sheets and gripped them, as he softly spoke his words, "Fine."

The man just looked at the boy when he said the words. His smile however remained on him. "That's good," he said. "I was worried, but I'm glad that you are okay." This confused the boy. Why would a stranger like him be worried for him? His thoughts were once again broken when the man spoke again. "Do you have a name?" The boy just turned and looked at the man with his head cocked. The man laughed. "Oh right. You don't even now my name. It's Kiritsugu Emiya. So now with that out of the way, could I know yours? The nurses and doctors haven't been able to tell me."

The boy then opened his mouth, but before any words could come out, he stopped. His eyes grew wide at a realization that he had come to.

'What is my name?'

'Who am I?'

'Where is my family? Did they die in the fire?'

These and many more questions ran through his head. His grip on the bedsheets tightened and he lowered his head more. It did not go unnoticed by Kiritsugu. "Can you not remember your name?" A quick shaking of the head answered that and any more questions of his. "Well then," he began, "we can't have that now." He then cupped his chin in his hand and hummed as he thought something. "How about Shirou?" The boy then looked back at his savior in confusion. Kiritsugu gave a soft smile as he gave an answer to cure the boy's confusion. "It means 'hard work'. With how hard you were pushing yourself to continue walking, I think it fits. Do you like that name? Shirou?"

The boy rapidly shook his head yes to answer the question that had been laid out for him. "Alright then," Kiritsugu began, "Shirou it is."

'Shirou,' the newly named boy thought. To be given something, even as simple as a name, felt good to him. He was then brought out of his thoughts by the man known as Kiritsugu, as he began to speak again.

"Well then Shirou, you have two options now. Your first is that you are most likely going to be sent to an orphanage. I don't know what will happen to you there. But, your second option is to come home with me." Shirou gaped after Kiritsugu had finished. Here he was, being offered to be adopted by a man who owed nothing to him. Shirou turned his head slowly to look back down at his sheets.

"I...I...," he tried to speak, and Kiritsugu leaned in to listen. Shirou then turned back and looked at the man with determination in his eyes. "I want to go home with you!" Kiritsugu's eyes widened as he heard the boys answer. Shirou had barely talked during his entire visit, but here he was exclaiming his answer passionately. He allowed himself a smile at this.

"Alright then," he said as he stood up, "I'll get started on the paperwork to get you out of here." He then saw Shirou eye's widened as if he thought he was leaving him all alone. "Don't worry, I'll be here every day until you get out," he reassured him. This work as Shirou gave out a sigh of relief. "But for now, I think it is best if you got some more rest. You deserve it after what you've been through." Shirou meekly nodded at this, and with Kiritsugu turned to leave only to stop himself to turn back and face the boy one more time for the day. "Oh by the way," with this he caught Shirou's attention once more, so he continued, "keep this a secret, but I'm actually a Magus." It was then that Shirou gave a look of awe at the man before him. Kirittsugu gave one more smile. He was smiling a lot today. It felt good.

**2005, Emiya Estate: **

"Well, here we are," said Kiritsugu. It had been nearly a week since he had first visited Shirou in the hospital, and eight since he rescued him from to fire, and true to his word, he had visited Shirou in hospital every day since then. Now, here he was, after picking up his newly adopted son and showing him the house they would be living in. The same house that had belonged to his father. He quickly pushed those unneeded thoughts away as he looked down at Shirou's face. He let himself have a chuckle when he saw the look of awe written on the young boy's face. "Well Shirou, what do you think?"

"It's big," was boy's reply.

The former Magus Killer allowed a soft smile to etch its way onto his face. "That it is Shirou. That it is." He then ruffled the boy's hair while saying, "Well, instead of standing out here in the cold, how about we head inside?" Shirou then looked up at his new father, quickly looked away, and then meekly nodded yes. With that said and done, Kiritsugu grabbed hold of the boy's hand and led him to the front door. He then proceeded to open the door and pat Shirou on the back, pushing him forward slightly. "Welcome home, Shirou," he said.

Said boy looked over his shoulder at the man and replied back nervously, "I-I-I'm h-home?"

Kiritsugu smiled at the boy. "Glad you are." They then proceeded to walk into the house. He then closed the door behind them and turned to face Shirou. "OK, right now I think it's best to set up which room will be yours." His son then gave out another meek nod, and with that, they began their journey into the house. They then stopped at one of the doors that led to a guest room within the house. He opened the door and led Shirou inside. "This is one of the guest rooms that I lend to people who stay over for a while; so unfortunately, it doesn't have any proper furniture in it. But I have a lot of futons, so you'll have a good bed to sleep on. But the moment we have the chance, we'll get some more stuff in here to make it a proper bedroom."

Shirou said nothing as he overlooked the room set before him. "...thank you," he said softly.

Kiritsugu looked at him with confusion set in his eyes. "Hmmm, what for?"

"For everything," he replied back. "Everything I have now is all because of you. You, this house, this room, even my name. All of this is because you gave it to me. Even when you had no obligation to do so, it just means so much to me..." As he said this, Kiritsugu swore he could see tears starting to form in the corners of Shirou's eyes.

He then smiled, bent down, and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Don't mention it. In fact, I should be thanking you." The boy then cocked his head in confusion, so he continued to speak, "When I was able to save you, it made happy. Happy to know that I could help someone. So thank you Shirou. Thank you for allowing me to save you."

It was then for the first time since meeting this boy, that he saw him smile. "Your welcome, d-d-dad!" His expression went from shocked to joy when he saw Shirou smile and talk like that for the first time. He still stuttered when he called him by any kind of name that meant father. He knew that Shirou was obviously still nervous about being adopted, but he knew as time went on he would probably become more comfortable. It was then that after seeing the young boy smile, had his thoughts turned serious.

'Illya,' he thought. His thoughts had now drifted to his birth daughter. He knew he had to get her, but he knew he couldn't leave Shirou alone. Not right now. He needed to at least wait until he was old enough to stay home by himself. That and he needed to be with him, he was the only family the boy had left now. 'Illya, just please wait a little longer.'

"D-dad?" His thoughts were broken by the young boy who was in front of him. He blinked as he looked at him, while he was being looked at with a confused stare. "Is everything alright?"

He smiled at Shirou as he tried to reassure the boy that nothing was wrong. "It's fine Shirou. Just thinking of something that you don't need to worry about." He then tried to lighten up the atmosphere. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am really hungry. How about we sit down and I make us something to eat?" But before Shirou could answer, the doorbell rang. Kiritsugu just blinked when he heard this. 'Who could that be,' he thought to himself. 'I wasn't expecting anyone today.' He then made his way out of the room, with Shirou following from a distance. He finally made it to the door and opened it up, only to wish he hadn't.

"Kiritsugu!"

Suddenly something had rushed into him and knocked him over. Whatever hit him hurt as bad as one of the punches delivered by that priest Kirei. When he recovered from his fall he looked up to see a certain cheerful expression. "Taiga?" Yes it was indeed the granddaughter of his friend Raiga Fujimaura, Taiga.

"Yep," she said happily as she moved off of him to allow him to sit up. "Where have you been? You've been gone for so long, it made me worry."

He smiled at her and patted her head. "There was no need to worry about me. I was just doing a job for a friend." This in itself wasn't exactly a lie, although he never considered Old Man Acht to be a friend at all. He then looked back to see Shirou poking his head out of the corner.

"Who's that?" Taiga asked. It was then that Kiritsugu had an idea. If Shirou had a friend, perhaps he could get over his nervousness.

"Someone I want you to meet." He then turned back to look at his adopted son. "Shirou," he said. He swore he could he a small yelp. "Come over here. There someone I want you to meet." It was then that Shirou slowly, but surely made his way over to a rising Kiritsugu. When he made his way over to his father, he got a better look at the girl who had tackled the older man she appeared to have light brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, and had the same color eyes. She was also wearing a school uniform and appeared to look much older than him. Shirou then tensed up as his father put his hand on his shoulder. "Taiga, this is my new adopted son, Shirou. Shirou, this is the granddaughter of a good friend of mine, Taiga Fujimura."

The girl, know identified as Taiga was looking him over as a tiger would look at meat. "Shirou, huh?"

Shirou had no idea on what to say, so he just meekly looked at her with his blue eyes and said softly, but loud enough to hear, "H-hello F-Fujimura-san. M-my name is S-S-Shirou." Taiga then just looked at him. Only one thought went through her mind as she voiced.

"EEEEK!" Shirou's eyes then widened from the girl's exclaim. He had not expected that kind of reaction from the girl. What he also didn't expect was for her to sweep him up in a death hug. "You are just the cutest thing ever!" She then turned back to face Kiritsugu, while still holding onto her hug of Shirou. "So you really adopted him?" With a nod from the older gentleman, she tightened her but affectionately rubbed her cheek on the boy's head. "So Shirou, have you gotten a tour of the house?"

"Well n-no-"

And with that, Taiga ran off holding onto Shirou to show him the house in which he will be living in. Kiritsugu just stood there stunned. Well at least he wouldn't have to worry about Taiga liking Shirou. Now it was only vice versa that he was worried about. His thoughts were broken from hearing an old laugh. "Heheheheh, well she's truly excited about this boy, huh Kiritsugu."

The magus turned back to the door to see his longtime friend, Raiga Fujimura. "Raiga, good to see you are still alive."

The current head of the Fujimura clan gave another laugh at that. "Heh, if Second Impact didn't kill me, do you really think something as measly as fire could take me down."

"Not at all," replied Kiritsugu, "You're way too tough to die by those means."

It then Raiga's expression became serious. "So I take it that boy is the one you adopted?" He was answered with a nod. "Alright then, here are all the papers you needed." He then handed his friend a vanilla folder containing important documents. It was thanks to Raiga that he could fill out the adoption forms much quicker than he thought. "Everything he needs to tell the world that he is alive."

Kiritsugu smiled at his friend. "Raiga, thank you. This means a lot to me."

He was then waved off. "Don't worry about. Besides it is all for the boy who changed you." He recieved a confused stare from the magus. He sighed. "The last time I saw you, you didn't have a honest to true smile as you do now. That boy, Shirou did something, I don't no what, but it must have been great to make you smile like that."

Kiritsugu smiled as he this. "Yes," he said, "he did." He then opened the folder to take a look but then stopped at the first piece of paper he saw. "Raiga, why does this say that he was born in 1998? The doctors said he was about 5."

Raiga then gave a smile to his friend. "What boy wouldn't want to feel like their older than they are Kiritsugu?" Kiritsugu could clearly see the flaws in that statement, but choose to ignore it. "Think of it this way, he be old enough to enter into things he couldn't at 5." The magus had to give credit to the old man, that point did give a reason.

It was then that Taiga came zooming back in with poor Shirou still in her death hug. "Grandpa, can we stay over a little longer? I haven't seen Kiritsugu in long time."

Raiga looked at Kiritsugu who could only give a shrug and laugh. "Why not, me and Shirou were just about to sit down and eat something. You're welcome to join." 30 minutes later, they all found themselves sitting at the table in the dining room. Taiga sat between Kiritsugu and Shirou, and was smiling quite happily. Raiga was seated next to Kiritsugu, who was seated at the end of the table. He had just brought from the kitchen the food he had prepared. Shirou looked at the food with awe, until his new father had said to him. "Go ahead Shirou, it isn't getting hotter." He then took a bite of the food and then stopped. On that day Shirou had made himself a promise. He would learn how to cook, or die by the hands of his father's cooking.

**2010, Emiya Estate:**

"Hey old man, are you asleep?"

Kiritsugu then jolted himself up. He and Shirou were on the porch staring at the night sky. He then smiled at that thought. He _and_ Shirou. It was only 5 years ago that he had adopted the young boy. In that time his life had truly changed. Shirou brought happiness to Kiritsugu that he hadn't felt in a long time. Only a year after being adopted, had Shirou had started and became good at cooking; now it was a true joy whenever he ate his cooking. Apparently he had gotten himself some cooking books after the first he ate his cooking, which kind of hurt his pride, but understood it enough. His cooking wasn't exactly...high standards. Taiga had had gotten along with him extremely well, as sh had taken the liberty of asserting herself as the older sister of Shirou and made that quite clear. She even went as far to help teach him kendo, which surprisingly enough he was very good at. Almost as good as Taiga. Key word here being 'almost'. It hurt every time to watch a match between the two, as it usually had Shirou ending up on the mat with Taiga above him giving a haughty laugh.

It was that after two years of waiting that he had decided to rescue Illya from the Einzberns. Luckily, not only was Shirou old enough to stay at the house by himself, as he proved himself to be responsible enough to not burn the house, Taiga had offered to babysit. Usually he was gone for a month or more. The closest he ever got to getting her back was thanks to an informant of his. He couldn't remember the man's name though, but he thought it something like Taji or Kaji. But thanks to him, he had gotten a far as the grounds of the mansion in Germany. But it was no good. She was beyond his reach. Acht had taken her away for failing to give them the grail. He had manipulated her and brainwashed her against him. If it wasn't for Shirou, he'd probably go into a depression by now.

Then 2 years ago Shirou had started begging him to teach him magic. He had refused to however, for he wanted Shirou to lead a normal life. However, after constant bugging on the subject, he cracked and began teaching him magecraft. However, he had only been able to teach him three things: structural analysis, which the young boy had proved to be quite good at, projection, or 'Graduate Air', and reinforcement. But even then, he was only able to teach him what little bit that he kew on the subject. He wasn't exactly the best teacher. The former freelancer had also began to take note that as of lately, it was beginning to get harder to do things. To such simple things as walking or getting up out of bed. But he knew the reason. It was the grail.

The 'Holy Grail's' curse that was inflected upon him 5 years ago during the 4th war, when he had rejected the tainted cup's very existence. Kiritsugu knew that the curse was catching up to him quickly, but surprisingly; he could care less. These last 5 years had been good to him with Shirou as his son. And he was thankful for that.

"Sorry Shirou," he replied back. "I was just thinking about my dream."

"Your dream," Shirou asked interestingly.

"Yeah, it was a silly one," Kiritsugu said. Indeed it was. His foolish dream on becoming a hero of justice. A dream in which he would save everyone. Where he would save the world. But it was a dream that had cost him so much. His beloved wife, his beautiful daughter, his lover, and so many innocent lives due to the Grail War. "It was to become a Hero of Justice. I had given up on it though."

"Huh, why?"

"Because, as I got older I realized I couldn't save everyone. So I gave up."

Shirou then crossed his arms and gave his adopted father a determined look. "Alright then, I'll accomplish that dream. I'll become a hero and save everyone. I'll finish your dream." This kid; he had truly changed from the nervous and scared little boy he had met in the hospital all those years ago.

Kiritsugu just gave a smile to his son. "Thanks Shirou, I know I can things in your hands. But now, I think I should take a long rest." With that said, Kiritsugu had closed his eyes and leaned over. Shirou had become confused at this action and his father's words.

"Dad?"

No answer.

"Dad?" This time a little louder.

Still no answer.

"Dad!"

The result was the same. Tears began to fall out of Shirou's eyes.

"Daddy!"

**2015, NERV HQ, Commander's office:**

Within the dark recesses of the office stood two figures. The first was the Sub-Commander of NERV, Kozo Fuyutsuki. Next to him was the Commander NERV, Gendo Ikari. Both of them were just staring off into space as they thought about upcoming events.

"It's almost time," spoke Fuyutsuki. Gendo grunted in reply. The former college professor continued speaking, "The Dead Sea Scroll has stated that they will return any day now." Gendo again had grunted in reply. The old man sighed. It was hard enough to speak to the Commander, let alone get a decent reply from him. His thoughts were then broken as he was spoken to.

"Was the letter sent?"

Fuyutsuki nodded. "Yes, Section 2 had just sent it to Fuyuki today."

"Good."

The Sub-Commander stared at him. It would e nearly ten years since they last saw each other. _If _he decided to come. "It took more time than we thought to find him. His changed identity had made sure of that. What makes you think he will even come. Much less want to see you?"

Gendo hadn't even bothered to smile as an answer. "Because I know him too well." He then turned to face the old man. "You are dismissed Sub-Commander."

With that, Kuyutsuki nodded and proceeded to walk out of the room. Perhaps he would check in on Dr. Akagi and how the Eva unit was.

Gendo watched as the man leave, and when the door closed behind him, he turned back to go into his thoughts. 'Soon Yui,' he thought to himself, 'we'll be together again soon. Just wait a little longer.' His thoughts than took a darker turn. 'Be grateful Shinji. You will be the pawn that will bring me closer to her.' He knew that when his son would arrive at Tokyo-3, he would be in the palm of his hand.

If only you knew Gendo. If only you knew.

**A/N: Hello all my beloved fans. (Chirping noises)**_** Sigh**_**. Oh well. But any this story. This is an incomplete first chapter just so you guys know. There will be more. My insperation to write this came from the lack of Evangelion and Fate Stay Night crossovers. But I think this will be different from any stories that might come from it. Here is the reason. Instead of Shinji being raised by Kiritsugu, Shinji will BE Shirou. Yep. Everything Shirou is minus looks. Reason being? Shinji was mentally scarred because his father had just right up abandoned him. So I thought, how would he be if he was raised as different person. Then my mind came to Shirou. His mind and character is what I felt was exactly the person he needed to be. But if you think I'm going to up right forget that he has lost memories, and then you are in for a treat. Back to business though. I also feel this will be my hardest to date story. This is because of time length of both series. FSN last at most two weeks. While Evangelion lasts about a year if not more, perhaps. So it is gonna be hard. So I will take suggestions on what you guys think should happen. However I will not change specific things. Now also note this will also take place during both series manga counterpart. I feel it will also take a load off me, but also it will make things more interesting. But that is it for now. I will try and update this chapter as fast as I can. But please bear with me.**

**Moving on to my other stories. I will, I repeat, WILL update them. I just got back from Florida, I'm sick and I have to go back to school soon. But if you think for one minute that I am giving up...well I'm not. Just please give me a little more time. "Highschool DxD: A New Story", "Red vs Blue vs Angel" , "Sailor Rangers", and "Fate Zero Logic" will be updated as fast as I possibly can type. I thank you all for supporting me this last year. Personally I feel as an author, I have improved the most during this last year. And I have you guys to thank. Every last one of you. Thank you so much. I look forward to this year. So anyway, please Rate, Review, and Favorite, but most importantly...NO FLAMES! Only constructive criticism. I so look forward to this story and I hope you guys do too. I love you guys. So goodnight and have a great 2015! RV4 be out!**

**A/N 2(Updated! Please read!): Well here is the rest of chapter 1. Sorry it took a little longer than I thought. My dad was an ass and made me get to bed for school. But here it is. And wow. Only the first chapter so far, and 29 follows, 14 favorites, and 13 reviews, and even 1 community holds this story know. 1 chapter in 2 days! That is the most I have gotten for a story, and this is only the first chapter! I also have some reviews to answer. **

**duskrider: Unfortunately, that goes against what I was planning. I like the idea and it would be good, but there are so many scenes I feel that need to be done in the Eva verse that include the Grail War at the same time. Not saying any spoilers but Saber with Shirou the first time they meet Asuka. But thanks for the idea.**

**Ericm91: This will have some AU moments, but mostly everything will be the same. Only a few (like one or two) major things will be changed. So everyone except Shirou will remain the same age. This is the manga version of Eva so the original series, not Rebuild. Thanks for the encouragement. I'll see you around space cowboy.**

**13thsephiroth: Thank you. I have read some Nasuverse lore, or else I really don't think I could do this. Also I will not have Aristoteles. Reason being is I don't want to fuck over the world that badly. But I thank you for the idea.**

**reality deviant: Is that in a good way or a bad way that I have gained your attention?**

**Gryphon117: Yep, Shinji will be going around with the whole idea of Hero of Justice dream. Yep there will be magic, perhaps even a certain reality marble. Pairings will be a secret, so no spoilers on that. Will I thank you for being intrigued be my story and hope you check it out while I'm writing it. I will keep up the good work, so thank you.**

**Zarbapha: I know, because I felt this and one other story was the only real way I could make a proper F/SN and Eva crossover. Thanks for checking it out.**

**Now then, back to the story. I will say this now, the Grail War will happen in this story but only after the first angel attack. I know a way on how to make it work, so please give me some time, it will be done. Also there is another story idea I want you guys opinion on. IT is a Medaka Box and JL crossover. The plot of it is pre-canon Kumagawa vs The Justice League. Thoughts, should I do it? **

**But anyway I hope you guys like the full chapter there is plenty more of this story to come and it is gonna be one fun trip. Buh Bye!**

**Next Time on Fate/Stay Evangelion: Tokyo-3: The War Begins**

_"Hey Fuji-nee, what's NERV?"_

_"So you're Shirou?"_

_"It's been a long time, Shinji."_

_"I'm sorry, but...who are you?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Tokyo-3

**Chapter 2: Tokyo-3**

**2015, Emiya Estate:**

"Senpai? Senpai? It's time to get up." Shirou's eyes fluttered open at the voice that had awakened him from his sleep. He had to squint them though, as the morning light was blinding. As his eyes were adjusting, his vision came into contact with the source of the voice. The source appeared to be a violet haired hair that went to her shoulders and held a red ribbon on the left side of her head. Her eyes also held the same color as her hair, a very violet color. The clothing that she appeared to have consisted of a pink cardigan, a white top and long cream-colored skirt. Shirou smiled at the girl.

"Sorry Sakura," he said, "I was up a little late fixing this heater." The girl he was talking to was his former Archery club teammate and his junior, Sakura Matou. And indeed had he been working late. But it wasn't just on the heater. But before he knew it, he fell asleep in the shed which he uses as his little workshop. "Did I keep you waiting?"

The violet haired girl smiled back at him. "No, Fujimura-sensei and I just got here." Shirou had sighed at this.

"Well, we better not keep her waiting. You know how she tends to act when she's hungry."

Sakura giggled at this. In the time she has known Shirou, she has also gotten to know his guardian and self-proclaimed 'big sister'. "I guess we should." They ghad then began their walk from the shed that was located outside the main house and into the dining. And true enough to Sakura's word, there was the 'Tiger of Fuyuki', sitting at the table waiting for breakfast to be served. As they stepped into the room, she turned her to look at them.

She grinned as she saw them. "Shirou there you are! Sakura wouldn't let me eat anything!"

"Fujimura sensei, it would have been rude to have eaten without senpai."

Taiga had just waved her off. "It's fine, as long as we left him some. Right Shirou?"

However, Shirou had just decided to ignore her and head to the kitchen area to help Sakura with the morning's breakfast. "So what have we got here?"

He was then joined by his junior who had donned an apron. "I had just prepared the rice and I was beginning on the miso soup."

Their sensei did not take their ignorance of her very well. "HEY! DON"T IGNORE ME!" They, however, continued to do so, as they continued preparing breakfast. Taiga gave a huff and turned on the TV to the news. A few minutes, to the tiger's never ending pain, Shirou and Sakura had brought to the table today's breakfast. Taiga gleefully served her up a plate and got Sakura to fill her bowl with rice. After getting her servings she clapped her hands. "Thanks for the meal!" With that, she dug in.

Shirou only could smile at this sight. As mind aggravating as the women was, she held a special place in his heart. She was the first person, besides his dad to make him feel so welcomed and loved. He shook his head as he watched her then ask Sakura for more rice. All was peaceful, until...

***Ding Dong***

Shirou blinked as he heard the doorbell ring. He was confused. No one was supposed to be coming over today. Apparently, Taiga and Sakura shared his confusion. They both looked at him with confusion clear in their eyes.

"Hey Shirou," his guardian began to ask him, "Were you expecting someone now?"

He shook his head. "No I wasn't. What about you two?' They both replied with shaken heads. 'Maybe it's Issei,' he thought as he got up to make his way to the door. When he had opened the front door, expecting to see his friend and student council president, he found nothing. He looked around to try and see if anyone was hiding. Shirou had then looked down and noticed something laying there on the mat; a letter. He bent to pick up the letter, and took in the words that were printed onto the front of them.

_Emiya Shirou_

_Fuyuki City_

_From: Tokyo-3_

Shirou just stared at the envelope as he made his way back to the dining room. When he returned he noticed that Taiga was talking with Sakura. Well he didn't see it, because his gaze was still on the letter. However, he could hear them. As he sat down, making his presence known, Taiga had turned to look at and then noticed the letter that held his gaze.

"Hey Shirou," she asked trying to grab his attention. He then looked up at his self-proclaimed 'sister'. "What's with the letter," she asked.

Shirou looked back down at it, as it was still in his hands, and shook his head. 'I don't know Fuji-nee. I just found it on the front porch."

"Do you know who it's from senpai?"

Again, he shook his head. So in wanting to satisfy his curiosity, he opened it up. There appeared to be thing notes in the envelope, so he took out the bigger paper to read it.

_Come._

_Gendo Ikari, Commander of NERV_

Shirou blinked as he read this. 'Gendo Ikari,' he thought to himself. Who the hell was that? And why was he telling him to come. Come to Tokyo-3? But, why? Shirou's thoughts were broken by Taiga's voice.

"Hey Shirou! Hey, are you even listening?"

"Huh," was all he could say. He then regained his surroundings. "Oh, sorry Fuji-nee. What was it you asked?"

This caused her to sigh. "I said, what does it say?"

He then looked back at the note. "It just says, 'come'."

Taiga had face faulted at that. "That's it?" Shirou nodded. "Who'd send something like that?"

Shirou had just shrugged for his answer. He then reread the letter and something drifted into his mind. It was like something was telling him to go to Tokyo-3. He pushed those thoughts aside and then focused in on one question that he needed answered. "Hey Fuji-nee, what's NERV?"

This caused Taiga to cup her chin and close her eyes in thought. "Let's see, NERV, NERV, NERV...!" She then pounded her fist into an open palm. "Now I remember! Gramps had said something about them I think!"

Shirou cocked his head in confusion. "Grandpa did?"

The older woman nodded. "Yep, he said that they were some kind of big organization. They were supposed to be doing some work for the UN I think." Well if Raiga had said it, then it's got to be true then. Shirou had learned over the years that his father's longtime friend had very deep connection and good informants. "I believe he also said something about the guy that runs the place too."

This time Sakura spoke up, intrigued about the current subject. "What did he say?"

Taiga had then tuned towards the younger girl. Her chin was once again cupped as she tried to remember her grandfather's words. "I believe it was something along the lines that he is some kind of horrible monster or something. I don't know much, but all he said to me was that the commander-"

"Gendo Ikari."

Both women had turned to look at the only male in the room. Said male was looking both of them eyes with unreadable face. "Yeah," Taiga had continued, "that' the guy, he was supposed to be said to be heartless and cold, even to high ranking officials." She then stopped a moment to think about something. "Hey Shirou, how'd you know the guy's name any way?" Shirou then handed her the letter that held the very short message on it. Her eyes widened with shocked as she read who had sent the letter. "Wow Shirou, what kind of trouble did you do to warrant a message from the big guy himself?" Even though she said this, it was meant as a joke. But inside she was very worried after reading the letter.

Sakura had then looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Senpai," she started, "you didn't really do something did you?"

It was then Shirou's turn to have his eyes widen with shock. "N-no, Sakura it's not like that! Fuji-nee, don't even make jokes like that!"

Said older woman was busying laughing that all she did was wave him off. "Relax Shirou I didn't mean it like that." She then turned to once again face the violet haired girl. "Don't worry Sakura! I'm sure Shirou isn't in any kind of trouble at all!"

Shirou sighed at the woman's antics. But it was too much unlike her to not do something and embarrass him. Let alone in front of Sakura. He sighed again as his gaze turned upon the envelope once more. He reached over and took the other note that he had left in there out. Inside, he found something much smaller than the note written to from NERV's commander. When he pulled it out from its container, his face went into to total shock from one glance at it. The second item that had been sent to him was a photo of a woman. In the picture, the woman appeared to have purple hair that looked to go past her shoulders and her clothing seemed to consist a yellow tank top and cutoff jeans. On the picture, there was a note written.

_To Shirou: I'll be picking you up in Tokyo-3. So, please wait for me, okay?_

_\- Misato Katsuragi_

Now this in itself wouldn't be so bad. At least the could help him know what this Misato person looks like. However, luck wanted to screw with Shirou today. There was also another note that had an arrow going off it pointing to her cleavage, which she was most definitely, purposely show off. That note had read:

_Pay Attention!_

The dark brown haired boy could literally feel his face flushing from reading those words and seeing what it was he was to pay attention to. This blush was not overlooked by the two women he had almost forgotten that he was still in the room with them. "Hey Shirou," Taiga asked with a sly grin etched upon her face, "Whatcha looking at?" She began to move around the table they were all sitting at to get closer to Shirou.

"N-nothing Fuji-nee," Shirou tried to say calmly, but had failed to. It was then that Taiga had made her way next to him.

"Aw come on! I just want to see what you got there." She then reached out to grab the picture from his hand. Shirou had tried to keep the object away from her grasp, but he did not account on the older woman's reflexes that he had forgotten. It was those same reflexes that had caused him to lose so many (all) of their matches against her.

The 'Tiger' had then pulled the picture out of Shirou's grasp, much to young boy's argument, and pulled it so that she could get a good look at the image. The results were not pretty.

One look; that is all it took for the English teacher to cause her body to shake uncontrollably. Her hair had fallen to cover her eyes, and all that anybody could see was a shadow.

"Fujimura-sensei...what's wrong?" Taiga then handed Sakura the photo, and Shirou could only think one thing.

'Dear god, please not Sakura!'

Sakura had then taken the photo from the English teacher's hand to look at what had made her senpai blush like that. It was then, when the violet haired girl set her gaze upon it, her face felt hot. 'Would Senpai have something like this,' she thought as her face increased in temperature. "I didn't know Senpai liked things like this," she said softly, but loud enough so Shirou could hear her.

"Wait n-no! Sakura, it's n-not like that," he tried to defend himself, but the blush on his face was denying his protests.

"Shirou."

The boy had flinched as heard his name. He could swear he saw all the times in his life when he was called in that way. The brown haired boy turned his head slowly and looked up at his guardian. She had turned her entire body to face him and he had noticed the changes in her. Her eyes were still covered by shadows. Behind her was what scared him the most, and he rarely got scared, except with one thing. In the backgroun behind Taiga, a giant tiger head had appeared and was giving a loud and vicious roar.

"SHIROU! WHY DO HAVE A PICTURE OF SOME BIMBO WITH A NOTE LIKE THAT?!" She had then materialized out of nowhere, her most trusted weapon. Shirou had felt his blood run cold as he looked upon this weapon. The weapon that she had a hold of was a shinai, but it was not any normal one, no. This was the very shinai that had caused him so much pain when he was first learning kendo from Taiga. This shnai was a weapon that people had learned to fear after the first encounter with it. This shinai was a weapon that was said to be so frightening, it took twenty men of the Fujimura clan to seal it, only to be releases and tamed by her.

This shinai was the cursed and blood lusting, Tora Shinai.

Shirou had realized that he only had one option Running would be pointless and fighting back is asking to be killed. He had to try and calm her down. "N-now F-fuji-n-nee, hold on a minute-"

"You ain't gonna talk your way out of this one buster!" And then, Shirou flt a pain worse than he had felt before. The pain of angry guardian/sister who was wielding a cursed weapon. It did not feel good at all.

* * *

It was then after he had received his beating, or as Taiga called it, "punishment for indecent actions", had Shirou explained that he had only just got the letter and he doesn't even know why it was sent like that. Sakura had apologized for her misunderstanding of the situation, with a light blush crossing her face. Taiga was a little harder to convince, but finally, but reluctantly she had believed him and apologized to him. After breakfast, Sakura had helped him wash the dishes, while Taiga was still at the table watching the news. After the two had finished, they had walked outside to the front gate. Sakura had turned to face him and bowed to him. "Thank you for having me over senpai. And once again, I am sorry for misinterpreting the situation." She was looking really flustered about this to him.

Shirou smiled and patted her head. "Don't worry about it Sakura," he said, "You didn't know and you were right to wonder about it." He then rubbed the back of his head while finding the ground to be very interesting. "Truth be told, I was very surprised myself and wondered about it myself." He then looked her back in the eye. "So again, don't worry about it. It's fine."

Sakura blushed at the boy's word and quickly nodded in response. She then thought about something that should be asked. "What about the attack by Fujimura-sensei with her shinai. Will you be okay?"

Shirou nodded at her while showing her a smile. "Yep, I'll be fine, don't worry about it. So I'll see you tonight."

Sakura attitude changed from one of worry to one of joy. She nodded and smiled at the boy. "Yep, I'll be here senpai."

"Well then," Shirou said, "see you tonight Sakura."

"See you tonight." With those last words, Sakura had then departed for her home. Shirou smiled as he watched the girl leave. His mind then went back down his memory lane. It was only about a year ago when he had bone fracture in his shoulder that was caused by one of his part-time jobs. Because he couldn't do somethings such as cooking or cleaning, the violet girl had come over to help him with those tasks and take care of him while he was injured. Even after he was fully healed, she kept coming over, but he didn't complain. When she came over, it changed his life. Ever since his dad died, he had felt the way he did before then. But when Sakura had come into his life, he could feel his life change. How he wasn't sure though. But it was nice. Shirou then turned around after seeing that his junior was out of sight, and headed back inside. As he made his way back into the house, he saw that Taiga was standing there with a sad look on her face. To Shirou, this was something that was almost nonexistent. He had only seen this face one other time and that was during Kiritsugu's funeral.

"Fuji-nee, is there something you need? Because if it's about the picture, like I said-"

"So are you going?"

That question had caught him off guard and his eyes widened in shock. Taiga had saw this and looked away while rubbing her arms sheepishly. "I mean, are you going. To Tokyo-3. Like that note asked you to?" The boy could tell that his older sister was very uncomfortable with asking the question. And that surprised him. This was Fuji-nee! She was one of the most comfortable feeling people in the world. Only when she was enraged was that rule broken, but still most of time she appeared to have the happy go lucky spirit. Shirou looked at her with a feeling understanding in his eyes, for he knew why she was so uncomfortable with him going to Tokyo-3.

"I'm going."

Taiga had then stopped her arm rubbing and looked back at her ward with a gaped mouth. But then, before she could answer she was cut off.

"But I'm coming back."

This time it was her turn to have her eyes widen from shock. "Then why are you going," she asked. "You don't even know why this Gendo guy sent you that letter or why that woman is going to pick you up?"

"I don't know why," he replied. The 'Tiger' had cocked her head in confusion at his statement.

"You don't know?"

Shirou shook his head. "Well not excatly. It's more of a voice ringing in the back of my head telling me that I need to go." Which was a true fact. The moment he had touched the letter and read the message from the NERV commander, he thought he was hearing something in his head. It was like it was telling him or instructing him to go there and see him.

Her head had titled down a little bit after hearing that. "A voice, a voice," she asked without any emotion traced within her statement. "You are just going off on a voice?"

"Yes, but there is more than just that." She lifted her head to look at him. "You said that NERV was some kind of organization that helps people." She nodded. "I'm going to try and see if I can help them. If I can save people if I go there, then that's what more important to me. More than any voice"

Taiga blinked at him. She then started to chuckle at him. "Well that's Shirou alright; wanting to be a Hero of Justice. Well, I guess it's alright. But you need to promise me one thing." She received a nod as an answer. "Come back safe." The brown haired youth felt his eyes widen once more by his guardian's request. However, she continued what she was saying. "It's just..," she looked down away from Shirou, and resumed her arm rubbing. "Ever since Kiritsugu died, you've been the last true family to me." That sentence couldn't be truer for the woman. Yes she had her parents and her grandpa, and loved them very dearly, but she didn't get to spend that much time with them growing up as she wanted to. Kiritsugu and Shirou had been like the family she always wanted to have. Shirou would always be the younger brother she could never have, and Taiga felt fine because of that. "If you went off somewhere and died, I'd..." Shirou had smiled at this. Fuji-nee was never really subtle in expressing her feelings.

"Fuji-nee."

She looked back up at him.

"I promise."

She looked at him with shock written on her face; a gaped mouth and widened eyes. But that face of shock had turned to one of joy. "Well I'll be holding you to that promise then. So you better not try and skip out." She then walked past Shirou to head for the door, with the boy giving her smile as walked past.

"Don't worry, I won't," was his reply.

"Good," she replied back. She then gave him a big smile before heading out the door. "By the way, I want onigiri for dinner tonight." With those final words, she shut the door closed and began her journey home. Shirou could only smile and shake his head at the older woman's antics.

'Well,' he thought, 'at least she isn't sad anymore.' He then headed back inside to get his daily routines done before he had to head to work.

* * *

It was evening when Sakura and Taiga had returned to the Emiya Estate for dinner with him. He had gotten there after them. The boy had picked up someone else's shift that hadn't arrive, so he was a little late getting home. However on the way home something had happened to him. As he was walking up the path that leads to his house, he stopped. This was because he had seen someone standing in front of him. This person appeared to be of at least 10 years of age. Her face was pale by the looks of it; she had snow white hair that only went a little past her shoulders, and red eyes. Her clothing was consisted of a purple coat, that also held an appearance of a dress, as it went past her knees, purple boots, a white scarf, and some kind of purple hat*. He took in her appearance as she stood a ways back in front of him.

She then giggled as she walked forward to move past him. "You better summon a servant real soon Onii-chan. Or else you'll get killed." When she said this, Shirou had felt his blood run cold. HE turned to find her, only to see her gone. He began to wonder what the heck he just saw, but shook it off and resumed his way home.

He got yelled at by Taiga for getting back home later than usual. He sighed though. Better just take it argue with her. When they had finished dinner (one that Sakura had prepared as Shirou was late to get home, and she arrived first), he told her about his plans to go to Tokyo-3 tomorrow. She had been even less-enthusiastic about the plan than Taiga had. To reassure the girl, he had told her that she could call him on his cell, as she had his number, and that he would most likely be back in a day. Her expression had brightened up at that. After the two had left, Shirou was left alone within the estate. 'Well,' he thought, 'might as well try to work on reinforcement while I still got time.' Shirou then headed for the outdoor shed located in the backyard. When he reached it, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He then closed his eyes and breathed in and out. He tried to empty his empty his mind so that he could focus on creating the magic circuits within his body.

"Trace on."

When he said those words, it felt as if a huge hot iron rod was slowly being inserted into his spine. Shirou had struggled to maintain the connection, as he let out heavy, painful grunts. After many seconds had passed - he couldn't tell how many - he had finished creating the artificial magic circuits.

Shirou then bent down and picked up a metal pipe.

"Trace on." His circuits activated, mana flowed through them.

"Basic structure, established. Components, determined. Basic structure, altered."

The pipe began to have mana flow through it.

"Components, reinfor - _ahh!"_

His circuits disappeared, and with it the mana Shirou was using. His grip on the pipe failed and said pipe had fallen to the ground, letting out a clatter. He then doubled over, gasping for breath.

'I failed again,' he thought. This had been a reoccurring process for the past few years since Kiritsugu had passed away. Ever since then, Shirou had continued to practice the few types of magic taught to him. However, he could not learn how to properly reinforce an item. He could grasp their structural analyze very well, but that was it. But that would not discourage him. If he was to become the hero his father had dreamed to become, he had to get better as a magus.

Unfortunately, tonight would not be the time. As he wiped the sweat from his brow, he opened the shed door, with intent on heading to his room to get some rest. He was heading to the biggest city in all of Japan tomorrow and he had no idea what was going to happen. 'Better to get some rest so I'll be prepared,' he thought.

But as he headed out the shed door, he had failed to notice a carving on the floor that was giving off a dim blue light.

**Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki City, The Next Day:**

"We are sorry for the inconvenience but all channels, for emergency reasons, must be switched to an emergency broadcast report. We are again, sorry, for any problems."

"That's the fifth one," yelled an angry Rin Tohsaka. The teenage girl had an appearance of twin tailed black hair and aqua colored eyes. The clothing she had chosen for herself was a red turtleneck, a black skirt, and knee high black socks. It was little doubt that the 17 year old was beautiful. She was an idol student at her shool. But that was merely just the appearance she portrayed to everybody; an ideal student who had good looks and gets good grades. In reality, she was loud, stingy, shrewd, and very bossy (if a certain someone could testify for that). After all she was the current head of the Tohsaka family, so she needed to put up that front to everybody. She was however, at the moment, growing rather frustrated with the TV. She had tried to watch the news, but all that had come up was the same, damn, stupid, message that was just played. "What the heck is causing this happen?"

"Perhaps it is in relation to the message that told everybody in Fuyuki to remain inside their homes?"

She turned to look at the source of the voice. Her gaze met the servant she had summoned. As a magus and the current head, it was only appreciate that she participates in the 60 year annual war, the Holy Grail War. She had performed the summoning a few days ago, using the knife that was left behind to her from her father as the catalyst. She was hoping to get a servant of the Saber class, but life had to just mess around with her. Instead she got this, a amnesiac Archer. She re took in his appearance as she had when she first met him. He stood a lot taller than her, with white hair that was slicked back and tanned skin. His clothing was a red jacket that split at the waist, a black under armor, and black boots. She wouldn't have minded the servant that much, if it wasn't for that cynical attitude of his that was getting on her nerves.

When she first met him, he had acted so sarcastically to her. He even had the gall to deny that she was a proper master for him. It took one of her command seals to just get him to obey her. Afterword he showed respect towards her and had acknowledged her as his master.

The twin tailed girl allowed a scowl to form on her as she looked him. "I'm not dumb Archer," she said. Rin then turned back to face the TV. "Of course it has something to do with us being told to remain indoors or in shelters. It's because something is going on that city." That last part was said more like a whisper though. She thought about the name as if it was poison, 'Tokyo-3.' She faced her servant again. "Archer, you wouldn't perhaps be able to know exactly what is going on do you?"

Said Archer shook his head in response. "Unfortunately, no. The grail has not provided me on any information that would be able to help us find out the situation."

"Great," she murmured as she allowed herself to fall back into the chair she was seated in.

"Would at least like some tea then Rin, to pass the time?"

"Yes Archer that would be fine."

The Servant of the Bow gave a nod and turned to head to the kitchen to prepare the tea. But on his way there, his thoughts were elsewhere. 'So it begins again. I don't exactly remember when they struck, but I remember what that they were like.' He then stopped as he was near a window. He looked out of said window, with a serious expression etched onto his face. 'Let's see just how well you do then.'

**(At that same moment):**

"I'm sorry but the number you have dialed is currently not in service due to the current state of emergency. Please head for the nearest shelter or your district supervisor."

Shirou looked at the pay phone that was in his hand, before being overcome by a sigh. He hung up the phone. 'Well this is great,' he thought. It was not a great day for him so far. When he had got up that morning, he only allowed himself a small breakfast; a glass of milk and a piece of toast. He then headed to the train station for a ride to Tokyo-3. Luckily it was only a 10 to 20 minute ride there, so he did not have to wait very long. However, when he got off the train at the station, he was greeted by one thing; nothing. No one was at the station, nor were there anybody around the city. He expected there to at least be someone around. But nope, he was alone. He then soon found this payphone and decided to call the number on the letter he had to contact them to see if they would pick him up. All he got was that recorded voice message.

Shirou then looked around him. "Well," he said to himself, "might as well try and find a shelter." He was about to move from his spot, when he notice something.

It was a young girl, who looked younger than him. What he noticed most was that her skin was about as pale, if not paler than the girl he saw last night, and she had almost the same color eyes: red. However she had blue hair that didn't even reach her shoulders.

"Someone's around," he said, "Hey! Do you need help finding a shelter or something?"

It was then, when a vehicle moved in front of his line of sight, the girl had disappeared. Literally disappeared.

"Was she real?"

He then heard a loud noise that sounded as if it was above him. He looked up to see a military aircraft zoom past him. He looked at that path that it was headed on and his eyes widened from the shock. In front of him, standing far away from him, was some kind of giant monster. The beast was as large as the buildings around it. It had a very lanky form and was exaggerated in its proportions. Its face also appeared to be on its torso. All in all, with the planes flying around it shooting and failing to damage it, it was like something out of a giant monster movie.

Shirou was stunned by the beast and was at a loss for words. "W-what is that-?"

He was cut off as he saw a blue sports car of sorts speed towards him. He put up his arms as if he was trying to block it from hitting him, but it was needless action. The car skidded to a stop and it's side was facing the brown haired youth. Its passenger side door opened towards him to reveal its driver. The same woman from the photo he received.

"You Shirou?!" He nodded on pure instinct. "Great, get in." He didn't know what was driving him, but after she said those words to him, he dove into the car and closed the door behind him. The woman slammed her foot down on the accelerator, and put the pedal to the metal. She had to however swerve to avoid debris and other things that were falling to avoid her car from getting wrecked. Shirou barely had enough time to get his seatbelt on, so he was literally holding on for his dear life as the purple haired woman drove frantically to get away from the large monster and the destruction it caused. As they were driving, she began to converse with him. "So you're Shirou?" The boy nodded at her question. The woman driving smiled at his answer. "Great, nice to meet you. Name's Misato Katsugari! Hope I wasn't late!"

Despite the situation, the boy allowed a small laugh. "Well you cut it pretty close there." They continued to drive until they were out in some kind of desert. The woman, now identified as Misato looked over Shirou through his window with binoculars to survey the scene. What she found startled her.

"No way," She said worriedly, "There gonna use a N2 bomb here?!"

'N2,' Shirou thought. 'Aren't those for extreme situations?' He then thought back to the monster in the city. 'You'd have to be crazy to not consider it.'

Suddenly, his whole body was pushed down by the older woman. "Get down!" The next thing he knew, he felt as is the car was sent flying by a strong gust of wind. When it finally stopped moving and settled down, he groaned from the experience. "Ugh," the woman moaned. "You OK?"

"I should be asking you that," replied back.

"Well I guess I'm fine," she said, "But the same could not probably be said about my car however." Shirou rolled his eyes. The two then proceeded to crawl out of the car. With the combined effort of the two, they then had managed to flip the car back onto its wheels. "Thanks Shirou," Misato said to the boy. "You know you're really useful."

His replied to her with a smile. "Thank you Katsugari-san, I try to be whenever I can."

"Oh just call me Misato." She then proceeded to take a better look at her car and the results were not pretty. "AHHH! No, my car," she yelled, "I just got it repaired too!" She then looked down at her clothes. "No, I just bought these two!" Shirou had to allow himself an eye roll. They just almost died, and she's worried about her car.

"If you want I can try to see if there is anything wrong with it." She looked at him doubtfully. "Don't worry, I fixed one or two cars and have repaired my landlord's motorcycle." Misato sighed and nodded at him to go to work. He then went to the front of the car and popped the hood. He then closed his eyes.

"_Trace on_."

He then began to use analyze the car see if he could find out if anything was broken. He wasn't called the 'Fake Janitor' of his school for nothing. When he had deduced the problem he opened his eyes and closed the hood. "It's an electrical problem," he said. "It's going to need some sort of source of electricity or a jump start to get it running again."

"A jump start, eh?" It was then that Shirou could swear he saw a smile that scarily resembled a plotting Taiga.

**Later:**

"We're lost aren't we?"

Misatao turned to glare at the young boy behind. "We are not lost," she replied, "It's just...this is a large building that's all."

Shirou sighed. In the past few minutes since knowing the older woman, he could feel a headache coming on. He still felt sick from her driving. He swear she was some kind of relative of Taiga. No one woman could cause as much grief as she could. They kept walking until they reached an elevator. When it opened, it revealed a blonde haired woman. Misato looked nervous when she saw the new female.

"Uh," the purple haired woman said, "hey Rits."

The blonde shook her head. "Captain Misato, we are in an emergency crisis. How much more of my time do you plan to waste?" She then looked down at him. "So this is him, huh?"

Misato nodded. "Yep, he is Shirou Emiya, the Third Child according to the Marduk Institute."

'Third Child? Marduk Institute? What are they talking about?' His thoughts were broken as he was greeted properly by the blonde female.

"Hello Shirou," she said, "my name is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi."

Shirou bowed to her and replied back with, "Hello. My name is Shirou Emiya."

The blonde smiled at his response. "He has good manners at least." Just then the elevator stopped. All three occupants stepped out and Ritsuko lead them into a dark area.

"Hey, can someone turn on the lights," he asked. Then, the lights flashed on revealing a giant head. Shirou's eyes widened at the sight of the behemoth. He then took in its full appearance. It had the look of a samurai helmet except it was colored purple. He then noticed that there was more to it than just the head. It also seemed to have a body too. "A robot?!" He then opened up the book that was given to him by Misato back on their way here.

"You won't find anything in there about this."

"Well why wouldn't be in here," he asked very curiously.

She continued on and ignored his question. "This is the Ultimate All-Purpose Humanoid Decisive Battle Weapon. Or the Evangelion. This is Humanity's last hope." She seemed to have said that last part with a load of great pride in her voice.

Shirou once again took in the appearance of the robot or the Evangelion. "So this is what you guys have been working on?"

"Correct."

Shirou looked up to see the source of the loud booming voice. It looked to be a man that was wearing some kind of official looking uniform. He could also see that the man was wearing sunglasses of the sorts. Shirou allowed his mouth to gape at the man. From his perspective, it was if that man was some kind of god looking down at its subjects.

"It's been a long time."

He didn't know why, but as he heard those words, Shirou could swear that he could hear some kind of second voice speaking to him. But he pushed that out of the way to speak his current thoughts. "A long time?"

The man's gaze then seemed to have shifted to Misato. "We're moving out."

Misato looked surprised at this. "Wait a minute, but we don't even have a pilot."

Ritsuko seemed to answer her confusion. "One just arrived."

The purple hair woman's eyes widened as she looked from the blonde to Shirou, whose face had confusion written all over it. "You don't mean..."

"Shirou Emiya." Shirou then looked back up at the man, who could guess was the commander. "No, Shinji Ikari, you will pilot the Evangelion."

"Shinji? Ikari," Misato asked. Wasn't this kid supposed to be named Shirou? What's with this Shinji bit? The only one between the three people on the walkway below the commander that didn't look surprised was the doctor.

"Um," the brown haired boy said. "I think you have the wrong person. My name isn't Shinji, it's Shirou. And I think something I need to know is, who are you and how do you know who I am? What's going on? What was that thing?"

If Gendo Ikari was surprised, he certainly didn't show it. Of course, he never really showed any emotion. At that moment, the whole building shook. The occupants within said building, besides him, looked worried.

"It has found us," the older male said, "I don't have any more time to waste on this amnesiac business." He then turned to a control panel and hit a button. "Fuyutsuki."

The older gentleman's face appeared on the screen. "Yes, commander?"

"Wake up Rei."

"Are you sure she can pilot?"

"She's not dead yet." The screen then turned back and only allowed audio through it. "Rei, our spare is useless. You will do it again."

A soft and painful 'yes' could be heard. It was then Shirou heard a sound that was increasing in volume. He turned his head to see a stretcher being wheeled towards them. As the object passed him, he caught a glance at the person on the stretcher. It was a pale skinned girl with blue hair and red eyes. It was the same girl he had seen earlier. The only difference is was that she was cover in bandages and she looked extremely injured. The stretcher was then stopped a few feet away from him. The girl had then tried to, but was failing to stand herself up. She then collapsed after her failed attempt. Shirou then ran towards her.

"Hey," he cried, "are you okay?" He then reached her side and cradled her in his arms. However she flinched at his touch, which only caused her to strain from the pain in her body. But, before anyone could do or say anything, another small earthquake happened. This one however caused a steel beam to fall; right on course for Shirou and the injured girl. Acting on instinct, the boy brought the girl close to him and hunched over to try and cover her from the incoming blow. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but all he heard was a loud clang. He opened one eye to look up, and saw that the Evangelion had raised an arm over the two teens, thereby protecting them.

Ritsuko looked completely stunned at what had happened before her. "The Eva…broke free of its restraints...no...it moved...without a pilot?"

Shirou then looked back at the girl, to still see that was writhing in pain. It was then that Shirou felt something. It was like 10 years ago. Where he had lived. Where he couldn't save any one. Where he survived while others had died. 'Not this time,' he thought. "I'll do it," yelled passionately. "I'll pilot this thing. I'll fight that monster. Just don't make her do it!"

Gendo just looked at the boy, before turning around and walking away. One thought drifted in his mind. 'Is the scenario still safe?'

**A/N: Hey paysno's! It's the super RoboVolcano4 super fanfic! OK that was stupid. But anyway we're back with chapter two. And within one week?! I shock myself sometimes. But I'd like to thank everybody who has read the story so far. Over 1000 views in one week. 55 followers, 30 favorites and 18 reviews. What the hell?! That is the most I have ever gotten in a fanfic, much less one chapter. Also, fun fact, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for my stories. But back to the point. The fact that so many people are following this story makes me so happy. It shows how much confidence you guys have in me. With that I thank you. Now I know you guys want to see the angel battle, but I don't think I could have fit it in here. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I think this fanfic is going to be one crazy train. So I await you all in the next chapter! **

**Guest: Yep, and don't worry, his hero of justice dream is still going strong. You'll have to wait though to see how structural analyze works on the EVA.**

**pataponvideo: Yep, this is also why I chose Shirou. It will make him a lot harder for Gendo to control him. Whether it be good or bad, you'll just have to wait.**

**Reviewer: Yeah, I do too. That's the problem with most F/SN fanfics or crossovers; they don't exactly manage to capture his PTSD very well. I hope I can accomplish this task or die trying. **

**Next Chapter:**

**First Battle and The War for the Grail begins:**

_"How do you control this thing?"_

_"Shirou!"_

_"I refuse...I refuse to die!"_

_"I ask of you, are you my Master?"_


	3. Chapter 3: The war begins

**A/N: Before we begin the third chapter there are a couple of things I need to say. First off, oh my god! Over 100 followers, 36 reviews, 66 favorites, and 3 communities. I honestly don't know what to say about this. This has been the most attention I have ever received on any my stories. This just tells me that I must continue this and make it as perfect as I possibly can. Now then, next item on my agenda. There are a couple of things that must be addressed from the questions I got from the last chapter. First off is one Guest reviewers comment:**

_"Why did Gendo wake up Rei before Shirou actually refused to pilot? That doesnt fit Gendos character at all. In the original work they did it because they really didn't have a choice in the matter, it was that or everyone dies. Here it is only done to make him "evil" without reason, like a cartoon villain. It is stupid._

_Gendo is unlikeable enough as he is, acting with his own cold rationality. You don't need to make him act silly like that."_

**OK, first off if that is how I made Gendo look, I'm sorry. That was not mt intention to make Gendo look like some kind of cartoon villain. Now I know an author should not explain these type of things to readers, but let the readers explain it themselves, but this needs to be explained. From my point of view, Shirou was, in a way, refusing to pilot. Or that is how I made it seem to Gendo. To him it would be as if his son was acting as a child and playing the 'I don't know you game' and refusing what he had told him to do. That is why I brought out Rei **_**before **_**Shirou refused**_**. **_**With Shirou 'acting' as a petulant child, he had no other option than to use Rei. So I hope I have cleared that up. Have I? Good? Now onto other reviewers!**

**Guest: Well, sorry you don't want to check it out just because you feel I will screw up the relationship part of it. Your loss.**

**GGFBank: That is a good reason, why aren't the Counter Guardians being sent against the angels. Well I came up with a good reason for that. But I'm not saying it. Sorry, but to do that would be a spoiler and I'm not going to be that guy. On the Angels, in a way you are right. The Beasts of Gaia sole purpose is to cause humanities extinction. So yeah you can consider the Angels on Gaia's creatures. Good point. Also EVA 1 using Unlimited Blade Works? Not that is, um, totally impossible. It's not like, um, I have, um, planned to have it and Shirou use it in battle. Maybe. But I'm thankful that you checked out this story and you don't feel disappointed by it. I really hope I make sure this story is done well and is not screwed up. Keep reading my friend. There is more to come!**

**Kizuro Shiroskai: OK I'll correct myself on this one. Onigiri is what I meant. I just realized that origami is not a food but the paper technique used. So my bad, I fucked that one up myself.**

**Manshiro: I know right. I just hope the author doesn't screw it up like a total- wait a minute ...I'm the author! Well I'm glad you decided to give me a chance and see if it way any good. I really do appreciate it so much. Also on this issue on the Grail War occurring during the Eva timeline. I will not give any information on this. Just please know that it will not end before the 5th Angel. As for what route Shirou will be taking, it will be the (SPOILERS!) route. We good? We good.**

**reality deviant: Knowing Gendo, who knows how he will take it along with SEELE. Perhaps that is a hint. You never know. As for Illya-**

**Illya: Oh , just let me answer that~!**

**Me: Uh, OK?**

**Illya:(While smiling) Who said anything about onii-chan being out of Fuyuki? That is something so ridiculous. Now go smash him for thinking like that, BAH-SAH-KAH~!**

**Me: OH SHIT DUDE! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**But I'm glad you came back to check out chapter two. Really means a lot. Now if only I can make your favorites list, then my quest can be complete!**

**alpha95: You are right. Shirou/Shinji is in for an unhappy trip, but a fun one for me. HAHAHAHAHA. Perfectly normal. Thanks, when combining two characters, it becomes hard for you have to makes sure to bring out the best of both. Glad you feel I did just that.**

**Now that these questions have been answered, I feel there is only one more thing to address. You guys. Again, I know I say this far too often, but thank you. Without you guys, there would really be nothing for me. My readers and the people who like my stories are the ones that encourage me the most outside my family to keep writing, so thank you all. But I feel that now is the time for the chapter. Pleae-**

**Illya:(blood on her face and smiling) Ooh! CAn I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: I...guess...so?**

**Illya: Great! RV4 does not own Fate/Stay Night or Neon Genesis Evangelion. That right belongs to Type-Moon and Gainax respectively. But if he did, I would get my own h-scene with onii-chan! When will that be done?!**

**Me: Soon I promise (meekly said). Please support the official release!**

**Chapter 3: The War Begins**

It was then, after the blue haired injured girl was rerolled out the way she came, that Shirou was led to the plug for the EVA. The blonde hair doctor had also placed two devices on his head. He didn't know what exactly they would be used for, but he guessed that they would be assisting him in using the beast of a robot. He then stepped inside the plug, and found a chair with some kind of control panel connected to it. When he had sat down into the chair, the door closed. It was then that he felt it move, as if it was being transported to the EVA. When it stopped, a show of multiple colors lit up the inside. When it had stopped, Shirou then looked down, as he felt something on his leg. His eyes widened with shock as the plug was being filled with an orange liquid. 'They're trying to kill me,' he thought frantically. Shirou then held his breath as the liquid passed his neck level and kept going up.

"Don't worry," came the voice of the blonde doctor. "Once your lungs are filled with LCL, your blood will be oxygenated directly." This did little to ease the uneasy feeling Shirou was having towards this 'LCL'. It was mostly because her tone was not a reassuring one, but a more of a scientist talking to a test subject tone. "It's okay," she then said, "you'll get used to it."

He then had decided to trust the doctor's words (and because he ran out of breathe to hold) and breathed in the orange liquid. Somehow though, Shirou felt that he should have just let himself run out of breath. As soon as he breathed in the LCL, it became one of the most disgusting things he had ever breathed or tasted. "I think I'm going to be sick," he mumbled out.

"Stop whining!" This time the voice that spoke to him was the purple haired female. "You're a boy you know," she said as if he was being scolded.

'It doesn't matter if I'm a boy or not, it still is going to taste disgusting,' he thought to himself. But he had to admit, the taste of the liquid gave a familiar taste to it. It was like he had tasted it before. He shook his heads of those thoughts. There was no way he could have done that. It was then a thought popped into his mind. 'This thing is like one big machine,' he thought, 'I wonder.' Shirou then closed his eyes and thought of two words.

_Trace on._

As he thought those words, he began to use the one magic he was good at to see if he could learn a little more on what it is exactly he was piloting. The first thing he managed to see was the plug itself. The plug itself had no eye opening qualities to it. It was then he began to scan the structure of the EVA itself. What he had seen was something that caused his eyes to widen. The EVA appeared to have mechanical parts attached to a flesh like body. 'So it's some kind of cyborg?' However, even though he had managed to see what made up the giant machine he was in, he still did not know how to fight that monster or even less, move the damn thing. But he did feel some kind of connection to giant machine. He could not describe it though.

"Connecting secondary contact," said an unknown voice. The plug than lost the orange color it had due to the LCL. In its place, was a view of the space the Evangelion was located in.

'So, I have a 3-D view to look around with,' Shirou thought as he looked around from the inside of the plug, amazed at this technology.

Within the command center, the 'Bridge Bunnies' were completing the necessary steps for the launch. "Synchronization ratio at 56.2 percent," said one of the females, Maya Ibuki.

The blond haired doctor looked over the shoulder of the female to look at the sync rate. "Amazing. He's already at 56? It took Rei months just to get over 40." She then looked at Misato. "Let's do this."

The purple haired female nodded at this. "Begin launch sequence!" It was then that the restraints that held the EVA were removed and it began its move to the launch pad. When it had reached its designation, Misato received an OK for her to continue with the launch. She then turned back to face the commander. "Can we really do this?"

"Of course," came his answer, "If we do not defeat the angels, we have no future."

'Now Third Child, let's see if this is merely a game or life that you have presented.'

She then turned back to the screen in front of the room's occupants. "EVA launch!"

The EVA was then shot straight up through the opening that was given to it. The force from the launch, however, caused Shirou to almost implant himself within his seat. 'Now I know how astronauts feel.' When the movement stopped it caused the boy to almost fly right out of his seat. He then opened his eyes to gain a better look at the view given to him. He then saw it. The beast he had seen earlier and the one causing all this destruction. His eyes narrowed at it. He ground his teeth at the thought of the people who have possibly been killed by this...monstrosity. 'Not anymore,' he thought, 'not while I can do something now.' He had then realized something.

He still did not know how to control the EVA.

"Um," he said, "how do I work this thing?"

His response was given by Ritsuko. "Shirou, just try and concentrate on walking forward. The EVA responds to your thoughts*."

"So I think it, and it happens," he asked.

"In a way yes it is like that, but like I said, just focus right now on walking."

'OK,' he thought, 'here goes nothing.' He put all focus in his mind onto walking. The EVA then lifted its right foot up and placed it forward. The left foot copied this action and then the right began to repeat, but it tripped, causing the whole thing to topple onto the ground. When the impact happened, Shirou felt as if he was the one falling on his face.

"Shirou!" Misato became worried as she watched the young boy fall on his face and the Angel advance on him in his downed state. "You need to get up! Hurry, get up Shirou!"

He then looked above him to see the Angel standing in front of him. In a thought of a burst, he imagined getting up and the EVA did just that. He then tried to punch the giant beast, only to be stopped by some kind of barrier. "W-what," he stammered out. "Why couldn't I hit it?"

"Shirou," came answer, "the Angel is protected by a barrier known as an AT field. You need to use the EVA's AT to neutralize it if you want to cause damage to it."

He then began frantically to search for some way to activate this force field. "Where's the switch to activate it?!"

"It's not a switch Shirou! You need to concentrate on creating it."

But it was too late. By the time those words were given to him, the Angel made its move onto the offense. It swung its arm straight into the face of the purple behemoth in front of it, causing the EVA to fall straight on its back.

Shirou, again, had sworn he felt the force that the punch had delivered and the impact from falling on his back. He didn't have time to think though, as the giant beast grabbed the EVA by its face and lifted it up of the ground. The beast had then grabbed the EVA's left arm and began to pull. Because of this, Shirou felt as if his own arm was being ripped off from its socket and gave out pained grunts as he tried to suppress the screams.

But before it could do any more damage, Shirou had kicked at the beast with the EVA's right leg as hard as he could, causing the angel to fly backwards. With that attack done, Shirou had fallen onto his feet, albeit stumblingly, and managed to stay up. He gripped his left arm with his right as the pain was still there. "What the heck was that," he asked, "It felt as if that thing was ripping my arm off."

"Shirou, this is the effects of syncing with the EVA," replied, "The pain and injuries it sustains, you will also sustain, but it will not be as bad. It's just pseudo pain Shirou."

'Doesn't mean it hurts any less,' he thought. He then turned his attention back to the Angel, who was rising back onto its feet. "I need something to hit it with," he almost yelled to the crew, "Some kind of weapon of sorts."

"There is a prog knife in your left shoulder, Shirou. Just raise your right arm over near it and it will give it to you."

The teen nodded and followed the doctor's orders. Then, the left shoulder on the EVA opened up to reveal a handle. Shirou could see this, as he could look to his left to see his shoulder. The EVA arm grabbed it and pulled it out. The weapon then activated and Shirou held it close to him.

The young magus then refocused his attention back onto the Angel, who by now, had now picked itself back up and became situated back on the ground.

Shirou had then noticed a big red orb on the front of the Angel. 'Is that a weak point,' he thought. He then smirked, 'Won't know if I don't try.' With his target in mind, Shirou ran towards the beast, knife in his right hand and tucked close to him. As he reached the beast, he was once again stopped by the invisible shield protecting it.

'Not this time,' he thought. He then began to try and concentrate on forming this 'AT field'. With his thoughts in mind, he reached out with both hands to try and rip apart the barrier keeping the two separated. He used all the force that he could muster, and finally, he felt the EVA's arm move forward, past the shield.

He then shot his right arm, with knife in hand, forward with as much force as he could towards the red orb. It went in, but stopped a little ways as to say it needed more force. He then used his left arm, as damaged as it was, to hit the Angel to try and get it on the ground. The attack succeeded and gave the action Shirou had hoped force. He then shot the knife downwards into the orb and pushed with all his might. He then used his left arm to bang on it to try and do more damage. 'Come on,' he thought, 'come on!' The knife as it went in, caused sparks to fly, and it only went farther in as it was banged on continuously.

Perhaps the Angel knew its end was near, so it jumped at the Shirou, and wrapped itself around the EVA. Shirou jumped and his eyes widened at this action. He then saw the cracked orb begin to glow. The next thing he saw was a blinding light cover him and the EVA. His vision had then gone black preventing him from seeing anything. Although he couldn't see, he knew what had just happened. The Angel exploded somehow and he felt it. He began to pant heavily. Boy did he feel it. He hadn't felt this kind of pain since he was twelve and was trying to stop bullies from picking on people. Well, it was more like he just let them beat him up until they got bored of it. Then, lights came back on and he could see the area around him. He then heard Misato's voice from inside the plug.

"Shirou," Misato's voice came through the plug, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said still breathing hard. "I-is…is that thing still-"

"No Shirou, it's dead. It self-destructed as a way to try and take you out with it."

The brown haired boy smiled at her words. "Good," he said, "you wouldn't mind if I too…took..tooo-"

"Shirou? Shirou? Shirou!" The purple haired females voices became more distant as Shirou let his tiredness win. It was then, that his whole world went black.

**Next Day, NERV Commander Office:**

"So the Angels have returned? It's rather sudden," spoke of voice from within the dark room.

"It's the same as the same as it was 15 years ago. That's the way disasters come without warning," a second voice said.

It was then a third spoke up, "On the positive side, it seems that our previous investments have not been a waste after all."

"You can't be sure about that yet," the fourth male spoke, with a rather snarky tone, "If it doesn't pay off, it's still a waste."

"Correct," the second man said. "Now that news of the angels have become common knowledge, NERV must take steps, to control the manner in which this information is received by the general public."

Gendo, who had stayed quiet since the beginning of this meeting, replied to their statements, "You may rest assured that it has already been taken care of. Don't worry."

"Well we must acknowledge that," the third man stated.

"But still, I wonder Mr. Ikari, were NERV and the EVA used efficiently?"

"The repair costs for Unit 1 added to the development costs for Unit 0, are simply staggering," the second one had said.

"We've also understand that you gave that toy to your own son,"

"Time, money, and man power," the fourth man said, "How much more will be wasted by you and your family?"

"And that is not you only responsibility. The Human Instrumentality Project, that should be should be your top priority."

"Correct, under these desperate circumstances that project may be the only real hope for the future of mankind."

The sixth person in the room, who had remained quiet for the entire duration of the meeting, finally spoke up to the NERV commander, "Remember Ikari, Instrumentality rests upon your shoulder. If you fail, I will destroy you completely. Is that understood," he asked with a glare sent at Gendo.

The commander did not falter under the glare as he replied monotonously with, "I understand."

The sixth man nodded at his response. "Good. The rest of the meeting does not concern you. You may leave." With that said the five other men disappeared, leaving him alone, but not for long. When the five men left, the lights had brightened, but not much, the room up to reveal Fuyutsuki.

"So it has begun." The older of the two just nodded his head. He knew exactly what the commander was referring to. The war for mankind's vey future. The war to prevent Third Impact. His thoughts then traveled elsewhere. The reason he was meeting with Ikari.

"Commander." The man grunted in reply to conform for him to continue speaking. "We could not get the school transfer forms for the Third Child approved."

"Do you know the reason as to why this is," he asked not particularly caring.

The old man shook his head. "No, we don't."

Gendo remained silent at this answer. He then spoke again in his monotone voice. "Try again. If they are rejected a second time, then we shall leave it at that. The Third Child will be kept under close vigilance and will not be very far from our location."

The sub-commander just stared at the younger man. "How do you know that he is going to agree to pilot the EVA again?"

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before it was lifted. "Sub-commander," he started, "do you know what the Third Child's dream is?"

Fuyutsuki furrowed an eyebrow at this question. "No, I can't say that I do." But then he thought, 'But why would know or care?'

Gendo smiled at this answer. "It is a foolish one and idiotic one."

**Tokyo-3 Hospital:**

"An unfamiliar ceiling," was Shirou's first words as he awoke in his hospital room in his bed. Shirou had always hated and loved hospitals. He hated them because it reminded him of the fire from ten years ago and it reminds him about people who are suffering that he couldn't help. But he loved it because it was where he was given a new life. He then sat up in the bed to look around. Unlike the last time he was in hospital, which was ten years ago, his bed, an IV, and some monitors were the only things besides him that was inside the rather large room. He then looked besides him to see his clothes from yesterday folded and resting upon a chair.

On his clothes, he found a note. He picked it up to read and had seen that it appeared to be from a certain purple haired female.

_Dear Shirou, I got someone to wash your clothes since the LCL stained them. I'll come and see when you're awake_

_-Misato_

He smiled at the message. Shirou then looked back at the newly washed clothes. He had come to this city wearing his favorite blue and white long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He stepped out of the bed and stripped the hospital gown that he wearing, to put on his clothes. When he had finished, he then saw his phone lying upon the bed nightstand. 'Misato must have put it there also when she came to drop off my clothes,' he thought.

He pocketed his phone, turned on his heel and walked out the door. When he exited the door, he looked down both hallways. He might as well look around, before Misato came. He then spent the next half hour wondering the hallways, until he realized a fact. 'I'm lost.' He only planned to go so far, but one wrong turn and he forgot where he was. 'Great,' he thought, 'now what do I do.' His thoughts were then broken as he heard wheels and footsteps coming from a direction towards him. He then turned to see a bunch of doctors and nurse rushing a gurney towards him with someone o it. He stepped out of the way, so they could get past him. When they moved in front of him, he snuck a look at the patient.

It was the girl.

More specially, it was the injured, blue haired girl. She looked just as bad as when he saw her yesterday when she was about to be forced to fight that monster. He stared at her as she was rolled past him, and for a split second he thought he saw her staring straight back into him. He then watched as she was continued to be rolled away from. He looked down to watch it disappear into the distance. But then it stopped. His mouth gaped as he saw a man stop the doctors to look at the girl. He then realized exactly who the man was. It was the commander. His thoughts were then broken as the doctors began to once again push the gurney away from the two into another direction. Shirou then watched as the older male turned towards him and just stare at him.

But Shirou would not back down. He just stared back at the man, trying not to falter. The commander the, spun on his heel and walked out the same way he came. Shirou then released a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. However, this encounter just made him think. Why had the commander been so cold and willing to send her out where she would definitely, yet now he was acting all concerned for her wellbeing? It didn't make sense. He didn't get time to dwindle his thoughts for long, as a voice had broken them.

"Hey Shirou!"

He turned around to see Misato walking towards him. Shirou smiled at her and replied back with, "Hello Misato."

She smiled back him. "Well it's good to see that you are up and walking around. I guess this means that you feel better?"

The brown haired boy nodded his head at her question. His face then became serious and somber. "Um, Misato….that girl…is she…is she going to be okay?"

Misato then looked at him quizzically. "Who Rei," she asked. "Don't worry, with NERV's team of doctors, I'm sure she'll be fine," she said trying to reassure him. She then gained a sly smile on her face. "I didn't know you'd be this concerned for girl you don't even know. Have you fallen for her?"

Shirou then blushed at this question. Well, it was a small one, but big enough for Misato to see. "N-no," he stammered. "I'm just concerned for her wellbeing that's all. From what I saw yesterday, she looked to be in a lot of pain." His head then turned back to the direction in the girl, now identified as Rei, was rolled away to.

Misato just stared at him. She then thought back to her earlier conversation that she had with Ritsuko.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Rits," asked Misato, "What was with that whole thing yesterday with the commander?"_

_The blonde doctor did not turn to her co-worker, but continued to write her report. "What thing with the commander," she asked not really and truly caring._

_"You know," the purple haired female spoke back, "With him calling Shirou Shinji. What was with that?"_

_The other female stopped her writing and turned to look at her college roommate and long-time friend. She had a serious look on her face, which had replaced her equally bored one. She then looked around her to make sure that no one was looking or trying to listen in. "It's because his name is really Shirou."_

_Misato just looked at her friend with a scrunched up confused face. "Huh," she said, "What do you mean by that? The reports all say-"_

_"That is because that is what the commander wants the reports to say." The doctor then saw that her friend continued to look confused at her statement. She sighed. "In 14 years ago," she started, "the commander had a child with his late wife. This child was then sent away three years later to live with his teacher after his mother and the commander's wife died." She paused to look and see if Misato was still paying attention. When she had seen that she was listening, she continued. "A year later, he and his teacher had moved to another city. This was due to his teacher being offered a better job there. Then, one month later, it happened."_

_"It," asked Misato._

_Ritsuko nodded at the question. "Yes, it. Do you remember the Fire of Fuyuki?"_

_Misato turned away with a serious look. "Of course," she started, "It wiped out a lot of people and burned down most of the homes there. What has that got to do with-". She stopped herself and slowly looked back at her friend. "The commander's son; he was in that fire, wasn't he?"_

_The blonde doctor nodded. "According to what we know, yes."_

_"But then, why does the file say 'Shirou Emiya'?"_

_Ritsuko sighed. "After the fire, the boy was then adopted by a man. His name was Kiritsugu Emiya." _

_'Kiritsugu,' thought Misato, 'where have I heard that? But at least that explains the Emiya part. What is with the Shirou part?' _

_Ritsuko had then continued with her explanation. "Then, a birth certificate had appeared stating the name of his newly adopted son."_

_Misato then understood where this was heading. "Shirou Emiya was the name on the certificate, wasn't it?"_

_Her friend nodded. "So you see; Shirou Emiya's real name is Shinji Ikari, the birth son of the commander."_

_"OK, but Rits, there is a fine line between faking and being confused. And from what I saw he was on the latter's side."_

_The doctor nodded. "Yes that would be true, since it is the case for him."_

_Misato furrowed a brow. "Why do you say that?"_

_Ritsuko sighed as she answered the question, "It is because he most likely has amnesia due to traumatic effect." She stopped to look at Misato's face, which was scrunched up in confusion. So she continued, "At five years of age, Shinji, or as you know Shirou, was involved in the fire. He lost everything that day; his guardian, his home, and normal day life. It also might have caused any before the fire to be erased from his mind, due to the overall shock of seeing death at a young age. So that's the probably the reason why he became confused when he heard his birth name. He doesn't remember anything about it or anything connected to it."_

_"What do you mean by 'probably' and 'most likely'?"_

_The blonde closed her eyes and sighed. "Right now it's only a theory and the most reasonable one with the information that is available." Her friend then gave her an eyebrow raised to signify another question. "I don't know where the data came from. It was only given to me about a week ago. So don't give me that. But for now, I think it's best that Shinji Ikari should disappear."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean," She replied, "That Shirou can't be told that he is the commander's son, it will probably do more harm than good in its intentions."_

_"Such as…."_

_"Such as Captain," Ritsuko replied, "it could send him into a comatic shock that he could possibly never recover from. It's best to just allow his memories to come back on their own, if they can, then to pour all this on him and regret it much later."_

_Misato sighed and replied back with, "Yeah, I guess it is for the best then."_

_*Flashback*_

She looked at Shirou with somber eyes. 'Poor kid,' she thought, 'the only living member of his real family is alive and he doesn't know it.' She must have spaced out because she didn't hear the voice that was speaking to her.

"Misato, um, Misato."

She blinked and shook her head. "Huh?" It was then she regained awareness of her situation. She was in the hallway of the hospital talking to Shirou. "Oh, Shirou. Sorry about that, I kind of spaced out. What was it you asked?"

"I asked, that beast from last night wasn't the only one that there is there, isn't it," he asked repeating his question.

Misato shook her head. "No, that was only the beginning. There'll be more."

Shirou nodded at this answer and his face became serious. "Then there will be another time where I need to fight one of them?"

"Only if you want to. You can walk away right now and choose not fight. But we need you to pilot the EVA."

When she said this, the boy had then looked her straight in the eyes with a look of pure determination. "I'm not going to run away from this if it means that people are going to get hurt. I made a promise to save everyone and that's what I'll do," Shirou said determinedly.

Misato's eyes widened at this exclamation, but they soon returned to normal and a smile appeared on her face. "Well then," she said extending a hand out, "welcome to NERV Shirou."

The brown haired boy gave his own smile and took the hand gave a firm shake. "Glad to be aboard."

The older of the two then let her hand fall back to her side as Shirou let go of the handshake. "Now then all that's left to do is discuss your living situation."

"Living arrangements?"

"Yep, since you'll be working for NERV you will be needing to have some place to settle down in," she replied. She then slyly smiled. "Hey how about living with me-"

"Actually," Shirou said cutting her off, "I think it's best if I go back to live in my house in Fuyuki."

"Huh," questioned Misato who was utterly confused at the statement.

Shirou then rubbed the back of his neck as he found the ground to be very interesting. "It's just, I'm more comfortable living at my own home and it's only about less than a half hour from here, so I thought that it would be okay."

Misato sighed. "I get that but it's better to live here in Tokyo-3 Shirou. I know it may not be comfortable being away from home, but it's necessary." It was then that Shirou had a reaction that she had not expected. His breath pattern became erratic and his eyes became filled with fear. The purple haired female became worried from this action. "Shirou," she exclaimed, "What's wrong?! Do you need the doctor-"

She was cut off by Shirou's speaking. "No. No no no no no no! Please don't take me away! Please don't take away my home! Please!" He then hugged himself in an event to secure himself.

Misato understood this reaction took action. He was having a nervous breakdown from the fear of being taken away and losing his home. Fortunately, she knew the correct form of action to mediate it. She held onto Shirou's shoulders to try and get his attention. "Shirou, listen to me! If you don't want to move that fine, but please calm down! No one is going to take away your home!" Shirou's breathe rate than slowed down as e heard those words spoken to him. When Misato saw this, she continued, "Are we okay?" He nodded. "Alright, I'll make the call, but it might take a minute, so please wait and try and calm down." She then got up and took out her cellphone as she began walking down the way she came to talk in private. As she left, Shirou backed up against a wall and ran his hand through face.

'What the hell was that,' he thought, 'I never act that way, so what the heck happened?!' And it was true; Shirou never had a break down. Sure, he had a few nightmares about the fire, but a nervous breakdown. Not even close. IT was not even a minute later that Misato came back to inform him of her conversation.

"Alright, Shirou," she began, "We've got the okay for you to reside at your home in Fuyuki. But there are a few guidelines that need to be laid down, alright?"

Shirou nodded at her statement. "I understand, and about earlier, I'd like to say I'm-"

"Don't worry. It happens to everyone. And I understand where you're coming from. Anyway, let's get you checked out, I'll drive you home."

Shirou gulped and his face lost at least 3 shades of its normal color. "D-d-drive?"

**Outside Tokyo-3, Early Evening:**

After Shirou was cleared from the hospital, he had asked Misato if they could stop by a market on the way to his house to pick up some items he would need for dinner. Luckily, she complied and he had managed to pick up a few more ingredients, while she bought a six-pack of beer. As they were on the outskirts of the city on a cliff edge, Misato had stopped the car and asked him to get out and follow her to edge.

"Why did we stop Misato," he asked.

"Just give it a minute," was her reply as she never moved her gaze to him.

Shirou then looked off into the distance to try and see what she was looking at. All he saw was the city below them. Then buildings, skyscrapers of all sizes, rose out of the ground. The entire city was then lit up in an array of multitude of colors. Shirou was awestruck by the sight in front of him. "Wow," was all he could say.

This was not lost by Misato as she replied to his wonder. "You see that Shirou, that is the city you protected. To it, you're a hero."

'A hero,' he thought, 'No. I'm not there yet. I accomplish our dream dad soon. I promise.'

**Fuyuki City, Shinto District, Evening:**

After the mesmerizing sight of the city at night, the two continued their drive for Shirou's home. After receiving directions from the young teen, Misato stopped in front of his house. She took in its appearance and felt her pride as a Japanese spike just by looking at it. It was a traditional Japanese house and it made her feel good that there was still houses like these around. Unlike Fuyuki, Tokyo-3 has no traditional homes, mostly apartments and single house complexes. Shirou noticed her staring and blushed. "It's not that impressive," was all he said. But it was enough to cause her to break her stupor and mutter an apology. Shirou then picked up the bags full of his purchases and started for the inside, when he stopped to look at Misato. He smiled and said to her, "Well do you want to come in for some dinner?"

Misato blinked at this. "I don't want to intrude or anything."

Shirou just kept his smile. "It's no trouble at all." With that said, Misato followed him to door. He then took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The pair then stepped inside and removed their shoes, and Shirou led Misato to the dining room. He noticed that there were already two pairs of shoes there when he opened the door. He assumed that it was Taiga and Sakura. The two then came to the door that led to the dining room. Shirou then opened the door and was met with a very familiar acquaintance.

Shirou, I'm sure you know shinai. Shinai, you know Shirou very well. As he tried to walk into the room, a shinai had come down upon him like the wrath of God itself. Because of the hit, he fell on his butt. He groaned in pain as he looked up to see his easily identifiable assailant.

"Tsk, tsk Shirou," spoke a tiger striped shirt wearing female, "If I have to say anything I'd say that you are getting rather sloppy in your technique. But then again against me, you really had no shot."

"Oh senpai," came a worried voice from the kitchen. "Fujimura-sensei, you shouldn't hit senpai like that."

"Ah but Sakura," Taiga responded to voice in her usual care free manner, "It's his own fault, which reminds me." She then turned her focus back onto Shirou, who groaned as her gaze was directed back onto him. And let me tell you, it was not a friendly one. She then lifted him up by his shirt and shook him hard and fast. "SHIROU," she yelled, "WHY ARE YOU HOME SO LATE?! I BARELY MADE THROUGH THE DAY, AND SAKURA WOULDN"T LET ME EAT UNTIL YOU CAME HOME!" Misato, who was on the sideline, was watching this with confusion in her eyes.

'Who the heck is she,' the purple haired female thought.

Then, Taiga, who had stopped her vicious shaking, turned her sight onto the other female in the room. She then dropped Shirou, who gave a loud 'ow' when it happened, and pointed at Misato. "I know you," she exclaimed, "You're the bimbo from the picture trying to seduce Shirou!"

Any moment of trying to maintain her cool, was lost to Misato. 'BIMBO," she yelled angrily, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIMBO YOU VIOLENT TIGER-WOMAN!?"

"TIGER-WOMAN?!"

The two then bumped heads against each other, with neither backing down. Sakura, who had been in the kitchen, had come out to check on Shirou. "Are you okay senpai," she asked worriedly.

Shirou, who was also rubbing his still sore head and regaining his sense of awareness, looked at his junior and give a half-hearted smile. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll be okay."

She looked a little relieved, but not by much. She then turned her head unto the still head butting females. "Um, senpai," she asked, "W-who is this?"

"Oh, right I forgot. Sakura, this is Misato Katsuragi. Fuji-nee."

Then female tiger, whom was still butting her head against the purple haired female's, turned her glare onto Shirou. "What," she asked angrily and annoyed.

"Like I said, this is Misato. She is one of the people who works for NERV and someone I will be working for. Misato, this is my guardian and high school's English teacher, Taiga Fujimura."

By now the two had stopped butting heads, but that did not lessen their glares. Taiga was the first to break the ice. "Misato, huh? Well then," she said, "My name is Taiga. Nice to meetcha!"

"Oh the pleasures all mine," Misato replied with. The two had then shook hands. And by shook, it was more like it was an excuse to butt heads again. However this time around, they were smiling sadistically at each other.

Shirou sighed. He should have seen this coming. Taiga is not the type to be around when she has labeled you something, especially something like bimbo. He then got up off his butt, and headed to the kitchen with his bags that he had dropped back in his hands, with Sakura following close behind.

Luckily, the two older females had stopped their head mashing competition to sit down across from each other. But the tension was far from gone. They both glared at each other, trying to but unsuccessfully kill one another. It was like that through the rest of the dinner. Shirou sighed again. 'At least Sakura got along with her, so that's good. Right,' he thought to himself. Before she left though, Misato and him had exchanged numbers. This was so that she could call him and inform him of days he had to come and train to use the EVA properly. She had given him her number so that he could call if something important had come up. AS this was happening, Taiga was yelling in the background. He couldn't really make it out, but it had something to do with 'succubus', 'seduce', and 'baby brother'.

He let out a third and his longest sigh for the evening. "At least it couldn't get really any worse." With that said, he let sleep take him.

**Fuyuki High:**

"Emiya. Emiya. Emiya!"

Shirou jolted as he heard his name spoken. He had turned to see his friend and student council president, Issei Ryuudou, staring at him.

"Huh," he said.

Issei frowned. "Were you even listening Emiya?"

He gave out a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Heheheh, sorry I've been out of it lately. I had a rough night last night." Truly it has been rough for him. The past three weeks, had been not so nicely kind to him. Three or four times a week, he had to go to Tokyo-3 and take what they call at NERV, a 'sync test'. This was supposed to tell how well he could connect with the EVA. This hadn't been so bad, as he soon found out, that if he used structural analysis, he could connect with it quite well. Didn't mean he wasn't tired as hell afterwards though. He also had to be trained on how to use the weapons, or more specifically, a large assault rifle. It was kind like archery; you needed to aim and fire. Only this time, it a large gun that he was using, and not a bow and arrow. He had asked Dr. Akagi if she could make some kind of sword weapon like the prog knife. Luckily, she said that she could. It would take some time, but it was possible. He also learned real fast that the commander was a cheerful guy. Real cheerful.

On the plus side of all this though, he had made friends with the three main bridge bunnies, Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga, and Shigeru Aoba. They were nice people to talk to. Okay, scratch that. They were, besides Misato and sometimes Dr. Akagi, the only people to talk to at NERV. Any other person would give him short responses or just ignore him.

But back at the point on hand, going back and forth between two cities takes its toll on a person. Especially when that person had to stay even longer than anticipated because the sync test didn't go as planned.

Issei had raised an eyebrow at this answer. "Really? Well is there anything I can do to help at least."

Shirou shook his head. "No but thanks for asking."

Their conversation was cut short as Shirou heard a third voice speak up. "Ryuudou."

Both boys turned their attention onto the souce of the voice, who turned out to be their history teacher, Souichirou Kuzuki.

Issei stiffened at the sight of the man. "Y-yes sensei!"

"Come here, I need to talk with you," was the teachers reply.

"Yes sir!" The student council president then turned to his friend. "Try and take it easy and don't let people take advantage of you like normal."

Shirou glared at him. "What do you mean like normal?" He wasn't meant with a response, as his friend headed over to their teacher to speak with him. Shirou sighed. He knew what Issei was talking about and he hated it when this conversation was brought up. So what if someone asked him to do something for them? So what if it's not his work? If a person needs help, he should help, right? He thought about this as he walked down the hallway. His thoughts were then broken as he saw someone he was familiar with. _Really_ familiar with.

"Ah, Emiya," came the voice of a boy, "Well if it isn't nice to see our school's 'Fake Janitor'. You look really out of it. Finally taken on one to many jobs?"

This boy was Shinji Matou, who was accompanied by two female underclassmen. Shinji was, well...it was hard to explain. Shirou could say that they were friends, just with a very complicated relationship. He also happened to the older brother of Sakura; but sometimes, Shirou couldn't see it that way.

"Ah Shinji," Shirou replied with a bitter smile, "Good to see you."

Shinji, however, just waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, it's nice to see you too."

It was then that the brown haired boy had flashbacked to this morning. This morning, he had seen a bruise on Sakura's hand. When he had question the plum haired girl if her older brother was the source of the bruise, she had immediately denied that he had anything to do with her small injury. But Shirou was not so sure.

"Shinji," the brown haired boy said, "This morning I saw that Sakura had a bruise on her hand. You wouldn't happen to know about it would you?" This wouldn't be the first time he saw something like this on the plum haired girl. He would see Shinji sometimes slap or hit the girl. Just seeing this would make his blood boil. He is supposed to be the older brother, the one who protects his younger siblings. Not the one that would beat them.

Shinji turned back to look at Shirou, an annoyed look plastered on his face. "Eh, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, did you hit her?"

Shinji's face looked to become even more anniyed just by the mere asking of the question. The blue haired boy had then walked straight up to Shirou, and proceeded to get in the brown haired boy's face. "No I didn't have anything to do with Her getting a a bruise. Did Sakura say that I did?"

"No, but-"

"Then that's that," he stated. His face then grew a sly smile; a perfect frying expression for Shinji's tone of voice. "Or are you going to call Sakura a liar?"

At the blue haired boy's words, Shirou had back down. If he didn't, then it meant more trouble for Sakura later. "No, I guess that I was mistaken," he said half-heartily, "I'm sorry Shinji."

Shinji's smile never left its place as he continued. "Well if you really are sorry, then how about you clean up the archery dojo for me, huh?"

"Sempai," said one of the girls that Shinji was with, "Fujimura-sensei said for you to do it."

"But if I did that, then there won't be enough time to get to the restaurant by the time I finished," he replied to her, "Besides, Emiya wouldn't mind. Wouldn't you?" He didn't give time for the other boy to reply as he started to walk away, with the girls in tow.

Shirou just looked at the retreating form of his 'friend' and headed for an exit. He then headed straight for the dojo. He opened the door and stepped in. 'Well', he thought as he rolled up his sleeves, 'If I'm going to do this, then it is going to be done right.' He then went to work.

**Later:**

It was dark outside by the time he had finished cleaning the dojo. But he didn't just stop at the floor. He also felt that the bows and their strings weren't wound properly, so he spent time on that.

'Whew,' he thought tiredly, 'that takes care of that.' He then went to pick up his bag and prepared to head home.

**Chang! Slash! Bang!**

It was then that he heard noises coming from across the school. It sounded very steel like and was the cause of some kind of fight. Then, out of curiousness, he headed towards the noise. When he reached the source of the noise, his eyes widened at the sight he saw.

The brown haired boy saw two figures fighting and causing the dust around them to rise, which caused a smoke screen. But despite the rising dust around them, the two fighters remained viewable. One figure was red and wielded two blades. The other was blue and held a crimson spear.

'W-what the hell,' he thought . What was going? Who were those two men? It was then decided that it was best that he leave quickly. However, a voice had cut him off before he could even move.

"Who's there?!"

Shirou didn't give reply to voice. Instead he just turned and ran from the scene. He didn't know what would happen to him if he was caught, but he was not really wanting know. He ran inside the door of the school, which luckily had not been locked. He ran up the stairs to try and put distance in between the person he knew that was chasing him. He stopped in one of the hallways and turned back to look. No one was there or following him. 'Maybe I lost him?'

**Shink!**

His breathe was lost as he looked down to see the crimson spear appear from nowhere and had gone right through his heart from behind him. The spear was then harshly pulled out and Shirou fell to the floor, blood pouring at a rapid rate from his wound.

"Sorry about this kid," came the voice of his assailant. It appeared to be the blue spearman. "But any witnesses need to be killed. You were just here at the wrong time." The man then walked away from the young magus and disappeared. By this point, Shirou could feel that his body was getting number, his eye sight was dimming and he couldn't speak anymore. It was then that he thought he could hear another voice that was near him, but he couldn't make it out, as his body's functions were failing at a fast pace. However, he couldn't think any more as darkness overcame his sight and he stopped breathing.

The brown haired youth had then woken up in a cold sweat and began to breath rapidly as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. The boy had then looked down at his uniform top, which by now had both a slash in it and blood around his heart area. Shirou had then looked around to see who had possibly saved him. However, he came up with nothing. Deciding now was the best time to leave; he got up and headed out the door.

Less than thirty minutes late, Shirou walked through his front door, into his dining room, and flopped down onto the floor. What had been going at school that had caused him to be attacked like that. Shirou had then rethought that last part. Not just attacked, but killed. He was by all means exhausted. It did not help that tomorrow he had another sync test. 'Might as well try and get some-'

His thoughts were cut off as he heard the sound of the bell alarm system his father had set up with the bounded field around the estate. When he heard the bells ring, his instincts kicked in. He rolled away quickly from his spot as a spear came down and impaled itself into the floor. Shirou had then looked to see who had attacked him. His breathe froze as he saw that assailant was none other than the blue spearman from the school. The young magus now had gotten a better look at the man, since he was only a few feet away from Shirou right now. He wore a blue body suit that had silver lining to it, had blue hair that was tied into a pony tail, and crimson eyes that fitted a wild beast than it did a man. His eyes were set on him, and the man's face was neutral.

"Really kid," he spoke with an annoyed tone present, "I tried being nice by giving you a quick and painless death. But what do you do? You go and live. Now I have to kill the same person in twice in one night. How annoying." He then lifted his spear so that the point was on route to Shirou.

Without knowing exactly what he did, Shirou jumped to grab a rolled poster that had been given to him by Taiga. When he had grabbed it, he thought of two words.

_Trace on._

The spearman raised an eyebrow. "Oh," he said, "You're going to fight with that?"

'Basic structure, established. Components, determined. Basic structure, altered,' Shirou thought quickly as he began to form his circuits and use them, ignoring the pain that came with it.

"Well, too bad it won't work!" The blood red spear was then thrust towards Shirou; but this time around, the boy was ready for the attack. The reinforced poster had repelled the aim of the weapon and it only nicked his arm.

The man smiled ferociously. "A magus, huh," he asked interested. "Never knew one who fought like this, but…." He then pulled back and went for another strike, but Shirou ducked as the attack came and ran straight out of the room.

'I can't believe that worked,' he thought, 'why did reinforcement work now?'

The magus then came across a series of windows that showed the backyard. Without thinking and high on adrenalin, Shirou jumped straight towards one, smashing through it and tumbling on the way back to the ground. He got up to see the man jump with another strike for him. He rolled out of the way to dodge it. As he got up, he ran to shed with the blood thirsty spearman on his tail. He then turned back and used his make-shift weapon to block the oncoming spear. With one strike, his weapon shattered into shreds of paper and he was knocked back onto to his back. Shirou groaned as he sat up from the shed floor.

Above him, with a smile on his face, was his attacker, spear lain across his shoulders. "Well, I've got to hand it to you kid," he said, almost sounding impressed, "You gave quite the fight, but now, it's over. Who nows, maybe you could have been the seventh." His spear was once again raised to impale Shirou.

"S-seventh?" Shirou asked this wearily as watched the spear be positioned to attack.

"No need to worry about it now. Whatever, guess we'll never know." He then sent his spear towards the brown haired youth for the death blow.

As the weapon came towards him, everything moved in slow motion for Shirou. 'No it can't end like this,' Shirou thought frantically. 'It can't. It shouldn't. I can't let it happen.' He then met the beastly face of the blue man with one of steel. "I refuse to die!" He was then blinded by a light as he saw the blood red spear heading straight for him.

**Chang!**

He then heard it. It was the unbeautiful sound of cold steel clashing against each other. Shirou opened his eyes wearily and could not contain the blush on his face with the sight he saw. Standing in front of him, clad in silver armor and a blue dress, was a girl.

Not just any girl, but a beautiful one. He golden blonde hair, her flawless skin, and emerald green eyes that were cold. She held herself in a very regal fashion; one that could only be found in the type of people who were kings. His thoughts were then broken as he heard her speak.

"By your summoning I have come. I ask of you; are you my Master?" Her voice was beautiful sounding, almost like a bell chime, and soft but spoke with authority. It was as if the world stopped to listen to her. He could only look at her confused by her question. "Again, I ask of you; are you my Master," she asked again in an almost annoyed tone at his lack of an answer.

"M-master _ow_! " He gripped his left hand as an excruciating pain shot through his body. It was then he noticed that some sort of symbol had formed on his hand. The girl looked at his hand and gave a short nod as she saw these symbols.

"By the command seal it shows proof that you are indeed my Master." She then turned away from him and looked over her shoulder. "Remain here. I will be done in a moment." Her command was quick and just. With that said she turned back and rushed out of the shed to the enemy outside.

"Wait!" Shirou then rushed to the door to see the two warriors clash. As the spearman thrust his spear, the girl blocked it with an invisible weapon of some sorts and shot forward to strike back, only for the man to dodge and strike again. The two repeated this pattern until the spearman jumped back to gain distance between them.

"Hey," he spoke," I'm going to go on a leave and say that you are Saber, right?"

The girl's icy cold stare did not thaw at these words. "And by your spear, you would presumably be Lancer." Her voice was cold as she said this.

The man now identified as Lancer did not lose his grin. If anything, it grew even wider. "Guilty," he said, "But I got to know, that weapon you have hidden, it's a sword right?"

Saber smiled, not in a friendly sort of way, but in a more taunting manner. "Maybe, or perhaps it is a battle axe, or a spear, or even a bow."

Lancer's grin did not falter at this jibe. "Don't be smart with me lass," he said, "But in any case, since this is our first meeting, how's about we both withdraw for today, huh?"

The girl's face had lost the smile, and once again became a frown. "I think not Lancer," she said with the authority back in her voice, "I will not back down when an enemy is in front of me."

"Oh well," Lancer said. He then lowered his stance, point his spear's head at the ground and let his grin fall. "If that is how it's going to be…." It was then, that the air around Shirou froze. He could feel the immense pressure and blood lust that was radiating off the man's spear and became worried. As the man then shot forward, Saber became tense, ready to block the attack.

"Your heart is mine! _Gae-"_

He shot forward with weapon aimed, and Saber moved to the side to dodge it, but did little good. The spear, as if it had a mind of its own, changed course and headed for her.

"_Bolg!_"

The spear hit her but not as expected. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that he did not hit her heart, but merely her side. He pulled his spear, causing her to grunt as he did so, and jumped back. "You dodged my Gae Bolg at the last second. Impressive, but it did little good."

"Gae Bolg," Saber said weakly, but still strong enough to hold power, "Then are you the Hound of Ulster."

He however ignored her question and continued to speak, "Every time I use my noble phantasm I risk my identity getting found out. That's the price of being famous though." He then jumped upon the roof and looked back at the injured girl and smiled. "I know that the rules state that once your identity is revealed you are to fight to the death, but I'm going to have to not."

"Coward, you are just going to run away then," she spat.

His smile widened at this. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just that my Master is a real coward and doesn't want me to fight anyone right now. But you are more than welcomed to follow. Just be prepared to die if you do." With that, Lancer jumped away and disappeared into the night.

"Stop!" The girl then grabbed her side in pain. When Shirou saw this, he ran out to her.

"Hey," he asked worriedly as he arrived at her side, "are you okay?" He then saw that the armor that had been pierced was reforming and becoming whole again. The boy marveled at this site in true wonder. He then looked back at her piercing green eyes. "Who-who are you?"

The girl then looked at him before answering, "I am the servant Saber. As per your summoning, I have come to aid you in the Holy Grail War Master."

Shirou took a step back at this. Grail War? Servant? Master? What was this; some kind of cheesy anime that Taiga used to watch? "What are you talking about?"

The girl looked at him again for a few seconds before answering. "I see; it seems that you have no idea what is going on. Very well then Master, listen closely." She then turned away from him and began to walk away. "Every few decades, seven magi are chosen to participate in a secret war, known as the Holy Grail War. Every magus must summon a servant to do battle against each other. Is that clear master?"

Shirou rubbed his head in ache. "I think so, but don't call me master," he said, "It's really weird. Call me Shirou. Shirou Emiya."

Saber then turned back to look at him, her eyes void of any of its coldness. "Shirou," she said. It was then that for the first time since seeing this girl, she smiled. "Yes, I like the sound of that much better." She then quickly regained the steel in her eyes and turned towards the house. "Shirou, more enemies approaching. Quickly, heal this wound for me."

"B-but I can't do that type of magic," he stammered out.

She clicked her tongue. "Fine, my wounds are not as serious to hinder me from one more battle. Stay here." With that, she jumped over the house, leaving Shirou stunned.

"Wait! Saber! What do you mean by enemies?" HE then quickly ran around the house and out the gate to witness Saber cut the man in red that he saw at school.

"Archer, vanish," came a young girl's voice. Saber then took no hesitation in running forward, with her weapon poised to strike down the other person.

"Saber, stop," Shirou cried. As he said this, Saber had frozen in her spot. She turned back to face him with a glare.

"Shirou, what are you doing," she asked angrily, "Archer's master is right in front of us. It would be foolish to not strike her down now."

Shirou shook his head at the girl "I don't know what's going on, but whatever is going doesn't mean that it invokes the right to just go around and randomly kill people!"

Her glare hardened. "Randomly kill people?!" She was angry. You had to be a fool not to realize this. The attention on each other was then broken, as the second person spoke up.

"Well, well," the voice said, "are you going to put down your weapon then?"

Saber had turned her glare away from Shirou to send it towards the person. "I will not lower my weapon in the presence of an enemy."

"Even if it goes against your master's order? Even though you are a Saber class servant?"

The blond knight's glare had hardened even more at this response. However, albeit reluctantly, Saber then lowered her weapon, but she was still tense. This finally gave Shirou the time to see exactly who he had stopped Saber from slashing in half. "Y-y-you're-"

"Good afternoon Emiya-kun," the voice said. The figure then walked into the light so that Shirou could see her better and confirm her identity. The person he saw was none other than his school's idol, Rin Tohsaka. She smiled sweetly at him. "May I come in?"

* * *

**A/N2 (March 31): God Damn, done! Whew, finally. That only took a while, but in any case chapter 3 is now finished. Thank god. First off the first part of the chapter was not my best work. Sorry about that, Evangelion is not my best work. Also if I messed up some up some things please let me know. Anyway I may come back and edit this chapter. So I will see you next time. Please Rate and Review. RV4 out.**

**Update****A/N: First off, sorry this isn't in the first authors note. This chapter was finished to the last second. I would have finished on the night it was posted, but my father was an ass. But here is now a better author's note to explain the situation a little better.**

**The war for humanities survival has begun as well as the war for the holy grail. I got to say, this will be the story to kill me. But I will not fail in my never ending quest to bring you a good story. I also have some hopes for this story before the time it ends. But they aren't important right now. **

**An important thing is that some of you are wondering if other Nasuverse characters will show up. I really want to, I do, but it will take time for it to happen. I already have an idea of a scene with Zelretch and Aoko talking about the situation with the angels, but it will be really hard to it. Here's the reason. Zelretch is a very complex character in his own rights. There is a way to write him and then there is making him like how he is supposed to be written. Aoko will be a hard character to portray as well. But I will try my best and see where it goes. Other Nasuverse lore will probably be found a way to be written in, but it will not be easy. But now I will say something that needs to be said. Anyone wanting to know what route in FSN I'm taking, stop asking now. It's a secret and I want it to remain like that because I want everybody to be surprised by it. So now hints, no spoilers, only what is written in the story.**

**Also if you feel that Shirou looked a little too OOC here, I probably know the place and there is a reason for that so bear with me on this one. Also I need a beta for this story, so if anyone wants to volunteer, that would be fantastic. Anyway, nothing else really to say about this than thanks for reading, check out my other stories and Review and Rate. I will see you in the next chapter, bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Rather Painful Start

**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan based story. That means I make no money from this what so ever. Fate Stay Night is owned by Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon, while Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax and Hideaki Anno. Please support the official releases.**

**Chapter 4: A Rather Painful Start**

If you had asked Shirou any other night how his evening would have gone when he had left Homurahara Academy, he would have answered that he would've just gone home, eaten dinner, maybe practice his mage craft (Well he would never say _that)_, and get some sleep if he wasn't fixing or working on something.

However, tonight was not this kind of an evening.

First, he had been stabbed in the heart and was technically killed by a blood thirsty spears man after stumbling upon a secret fight that the spears man was involved in. Then, after being miraculously healed, the same man tracked him down at home and tried to kill him again. After being cornered by the blue spears man, Shirou was saved (in his mind) by the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Said girl then called Shirou master and rushed into a fight against the spears man.

It was then, after being stabbed by that man's spear-Gae something?-and the spears man retreated for failing to kill her in one shot, did the girl identify herself as Saber (She did say that she was called Saber. Shirou may not have heard her.) Saber then explained to Shirou that she was summoned to be his servant for some type of grail war.

Then, Saber rushed out of the backyard, sensing two more enemies approaching and dealt with them. She then proceeded to jump over the roof of the house to 'deal with the enemy'. It was then, after chasing after Saber to the front of the house, that Shirou saw her nearly slash a man in red who had been in the fight at the school with Lancer, in half. The red clad man then disappeared on order from a mysterious second person, who Saber had decided to pursueh.

If Shirou had not called her back, Saber would have probably killed the second person. Saber then became angry at Shirou for stopping her from attacking an enemy. It then turned out that the second person happened to be his school's idol student, Rin Tohsaka, who also turned out to be a magus!

So this was now Shirou's current situation. He was sitting in his living room, watching Rin, whom Shirou had invited into his house much to the displeasure of Saber, looked over the shards of the broken window he smashed into while running from the spears man. Shirou took his attention away from the female magus to look at the other occupant of the living room.

Looking at said girl, Shirou noticed that Saber, who was still in her armor, was in a simple word, tense. She had one eye locked on Shirou, and the other moving around the room, more specifically, observing every little action of Rin's. Shirou could tell that the blond was in a position where she was ready to engage the other magus if necessary.

The teen sighed as he turned back to the twin tailed girl. 'I should be surprised right now, but after what has happened over these past three weeks, I'm not.' Shirou watched as Rin pricked her finger and drew blood from it. She then let a drop of her blood fall onto one of the glass shards, and after letting the blood fall onto the shard, Rin began to chant in a different language. As Rin finished, the pieces of the broken window began to fly back into place and reformed the window, much to Shirou's amazement.

The girl turned her attention onto the brown haired boy, who was still in awe. "There," she said, with a triumphant smile decorating her face, "I'm quite sure you can do that."

The boy shook his head. "No, I can't do anything like that."

Rin face faulted at his answer. "What, that is the first thing they teach you."

Shirou rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I only know what my dad taught me."

She looked at him with a single raised eyebrow. "Which was...?"

"Structural analysis, projection, and reinforcement."

The female magus palmed her face when she heard his answer. "Of the all types of magecraft, you had to learn those three."

Shirou replied, "Eh?! What's wrong with them?!"

Rin glared at the boy. "It's because they are almost completely useless!" She pinched her nose and sighed deeply. "I'm assuming that you already know about the position that you are in, correct?"

The male rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as she asked this. "Well, uh," he started. His view turned back to Saber before returning to Rin. "Not really. I only know what Saber has told me and that isn't really that much help."

The twin tail girl sighed again. She then looked at the brown haired boy. "Listen closely then," she began, "You have been shanghaied into a secret war which happens every few decades fought between magi. You and I along with 5 other magi are chosen, or in your case dropped in, to participate and each summons a Heroic Spirit to aid them in battle."

Shirou blinked at what his school mate had said. "Heroic Spirit?"

"Yes," she replied while nodding, "A Heroic Spirit is someone in life who has achieved great deeds in their life and have become objects of worship, even after their death."

The boy then turned back to look at Saber as he heard this. "So Saber was a hero in life?"

Rin nods her head in reply to his question. "Yes. Each Heroic Spirit is then placed in one of the seven Servant classes: Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, and your servant, Saber."

"Wait, Archer? That's the guy who was with you right? Where is he anyway?" Shirou asked as he had noticed that the tall tanned man was not present.

"He's on the roof right now keeping a look out for an enemy servant," she explained.

"Well, I guess that is a good idea," Shirou said thoughtfully.

"Since we are on the topic, I would like to ask Saber a question." Her eyes turned to the servant in question, who stared right back at the student. "I presume that since your master here knows nothing about the Grail War, and because he is so inept, you have not fully materialized. Am I right to assume?"

The female knight nodded. "Correct, because Shirou does not possess the necessary mana, I am unable to fully materialize and because of that, my wounds will take longer to heal."

Rin placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. "Good lord, if I was your master I would have fixed both of those problems in mere seconds."

The brown haired boy frowned when he heard Rin say this. "Are you saying I'm not fit to be a master?"

The girl frowned back at him in reply. "You're not even close to being fit."

Shirou slumped down at her words. 'Well you don't have to be so blunt about it,' he thought sadly. He was beginning to see exactly what Issei had meant when he had said that Tohsaka was evil.

The twin tailed girl gave out another sigh, "It has just been a long evening, and chances are, it's about to get longer. No use helping it," she said while turning around, "Come on, let's go."

"Go?" Shirou asked. "Go where?" Where would they even go at this time at night?

Rin looked over her shoulder at him. "To see the one who oversees the war," she replied.

**Later:**

Rin's eye twitched as she, Shirou, and Saber walked through the night to head to the church. Today, in a word, was frustrating to the Tohsaka heir. And the frustrations just kept piling on.

First, when she had arrived at school this morning, she had discovered that someone had started to place a bounded field around the school. Rin had determined that it was an enemy master who was setting up the barrier, but the reason for its placement was lost to her other than it was for the war.

Second was the encounter with Lancer. Okay, she wasn't so much frustrated at the encounter with the Servant of the Spear, as more anxious. The fight between him and Archer had kept her on edge during its entire duration. Oh don't get her wrong, she had full confidence in her servant, but could he lose the snide remarks? One could only hope so. But, when Lancer had been about to unveil his spear's true power, she felt concern for her servant then. Even Archer admitted that he would have died if the spears man had gone through with his attack.

It was only thanks to Lancer changing his attention to Shirou, and given chase to him, that both she and the tanned servant were still alive. That didn't mean she was heartless, it only meant that because of Shirou's presence, they survived. However, Rin felt almost heartbroken when she saw Lancer had killed Shirou. How could she not feel that way? He was _her_ crush. If he had died and Rin couldn't do anything to save him, how could she tell...

Thankfully she had been able to heal his wound, but the downside, according to her tanned servant, to that was that she had to use her father's gift, which Archer reminded her about when she used it. It's not that big of a deal, as she had made plenty of magecraft gems to use (What do you think she had been doing for the last ten years leading up to now?).

Then, when she had returned home, Archer made her realize that since Shirou was alive, Lancer would hunt him down and kill Shirou again, and Rin would be damned if all that work to save him would be burned away into ashes. Luckily, Archer was able to track Lancer, and this allowed the pair to rush to Shirou's home. When they had arrived, Rin was about to enter the home to see if the boy was all right, only to blindsided and have Archer nearly sliced in two by a blond female knight. A female knight, who just so happened to be the seventh and final servant in this war, Saber. But that was not had frustrated her. It wasn't even when she had found out that Shirou, Emiya Shirou, the 'Fake Janitor', the school's personal handyman, was actually a magus that she became frustrated.

A third-rate magus at best, but one nonetheless.

No, what frustrated her was that Shirou had been the one to summon Saber, and he had no clue about what the 'Grail War' was or how the war worked.

It wasn't fair! Why did he get to summon the best class?! Stupid house clocks! Stupid house clocks for being one hour ahead!

It was then afterward, after Shirou had stopped Saber from making her into sliced fish, that the young boy had invited the heiress into his home. Rin then proceeded to learn a little bit about him during their talk. One fact about him was that he could only perform three spells: structural analysis, projection, and reinforcement. Of all the different types of magecraft that there were, he had to know the ones that are the most basic, and have little to no use in them. So after giving him a brief summary of what the war was; Rin felt it best that he learn more from the war's overseer. That man may be a no good, fake priest, but at least he knows what he is talking about when it comes to the Grail War.

She rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe a rising migraine. "Emiya," the heiress said slowly, "we are trying to not be noticed by anyone right now. But this...this does just the complete opposite and makes us stand out like a broken thumb!"

What she was referring to, would be Saber's current attire; a giant yellow rain coat.

Shirou scratched his cheek nervously. "Well," he began, "I originally tried to get Saber to take off her armor, but she refused. So this was the only thing I could find that would be big enough to hide her and her armor."

The knight in question nodded her head. "I will not be ill prepared in the face of an enemy."

Rin sighed, 'Could this get any worse?'

A few minutes later, the trio arrived near the entrance of the Kotomine church. As the group neared the entrance, they saw another person _leaving _the church. From what Rin saw, this person looked to be a girl who appeared to be near her and Shirou's ages. She had bluish black hair that went to her shoulders and bangs that formed a 'M' at the front. The girl also was wearing what looked to be a nun's uniform

'Most likely someone from the church,' Rin thought.

She then began walking towards them in a calm manner. The trio, however, did not stop as she walked towards them, and continued moving forward. The only one, who actually kept focus on the new girl, was Shirou, who moved his head to follow her body as she passed the group. Then, as she and Shirou passed each other, the brown haired boy saw her glance at him.

Even if it was only for a mere second, Shirou could felt as if his entire body froze as his eyes met hers. Under the sharp gaze of the blue eyes, Shirou could feel that she was reading him and his soul like a open book.

The young boy had then stopped in place to turn back and watch the retreating girl. Never once did she turn back to look at him. Never once did she say who she was. All she did was continue walking away from Shirou and the group in her calm and orderly fashion. And all Shirou could do was just stare at her disappearing form with a million questions bouncing around in his mind.

"Shirou?"

He jerked as he heard his name called. Shirou turned back to see Saber staring at him.

"Is there something the matter? You have stopped walking," the blonde knight asked.

Shirou rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, no, there isn't. Sorry..."

The knight nodded at his answer in satisfaction. "That is all right, but I believe Rin is growing impatient with having to wait on us."

The young magus only nodded at her words as the two proceeded to catch up to the waiting girl.

"Well here it is," the student idol said as Shirou and Saber walked up to her, "Kotomine Church."

"Shirou," Saber said, causing said boy to look at her, "I have escorted you this far, but I believe it is best if I remain out here. If you will in the church, I have no doubt that I will be able to find you if trouble arises."

Shirou looked at the girl before replying, "Are you sure?" She nodded yes. "All right then…" Shirou and Rin made their way into the church, with the twin tailed girl leading him. As they walked through the entrance, Shirou looked at her and said, "Hey Tohsaka, the overseer, does he lives in this church?"

Rin nodded at his question. "Yes, he also happens to be a magus and my legal guardian. You could even say he served as a second teacher for me."

The boy's eyes widened at this answer. "He's priest, but he practices magecraft?"

The girl stopped, which in turn caused him to stop, so he did not run into her. "His name is Kotomine Kirei. He was a pupil of my father, just as I was, and because of that, we've had to put up with each other for years now. But if I had my way, we wouldn't have anything to do with each other."

"And I would have preferred that my student be a little more respectful of their teacher." The boy used every ounce of willpower to prevent himself from showing any signs of fear. He saw an imposing figure walk out of the darkness into the light, at least 6 feet in height alone, with brown eyes and hair, the latter styled as a mullet, and was wearing a priest uniform with a large overcoat and a golden cross hanging from his neck. The man smiled as he looked at Rin. "It is good to see you as well Rin." His gaze then turned towards Shirou. "Who is this?"

The girl raised her hand in a fashion that suggested she was showing him off. "This is the seventh master. He's just technically a magus, but he is so inept that it hurt to just leave him alone."

The man gave a small toothy grin at her answer. "Well then," he began, "I am Kotomine Kirei, the priest of this church. What is your name my son?"

"Shirou," the brown haired replied, "Emiya Shirou."

The man, now identified as Kirei, narrowed his eyes; but his smiled did not fall. "Emiya," he mused. "So, you are the master of Saber, correct?"

"Far from it," Shirou exclaimed, causing Kirei to raise an eyebrow due to the boy's answer. "I don't know about anything this Grail War, or servants, or whatever! I'm not a master of anything!"

The man just looked down at the boy. "So you really do not know your current situation?" he said, "Very well, since this is the first time Rin has ever asked for my help (Rin _"Who would want help from you?"_), I will comply." Kirei stood up straighter as he began to explain, "Being a master is not something you can just throw away. It is a test granted to you to succeed. Those commands seals on your hand are proof of your status as a master."

Shirou then looked at his hand to see the image that had appeared on his hand after Saber had appeared. The image was a blood red sword of some kind. "What are the command seals?"

"The command seals are your proof of contract with your servant. They also give absolute control over them. You may also use them to force your servant to commit deeds they would not want to do willingly. For instance, you may order them to kill an innocent bystander."

Shirou's hand tightened.

"Or you may order them commit any deviant or sexual act you please."

The boy then blushed, but it was covered by the look of disgust on his face.

"Or you can even order them kill themselves."

This caused Shirou's eyes to widen. 'Kill themselves?'

"Any command you want, the command seal will have the servant perform the action. But know this, each master only has three command seals, and once they are gone, it is up to your servant to determine their loyalty. And that usually depends on how you have used them." He said this with a smile that made Shirou almost shiver.

"Well, what if someone was to give up there command seal," the boy asked.

Kirei chuckled at the question. "Then that person would be a fool." Shirou glared at the man, but it did nothing to him. "The commands seals are not only absolute control, but also miracle workers as well."

"Miracle…workers?" Shirou asked.

Kirei nodded, "Yes, they can be used to order the servant to win, which would allow them to go beyond their normal limitations or they can be used to summon your servant if you are far away from them. In this war, command seals are very valuable weapon you have. To give them away freely would be a true act of stupidity."

"Stop prolonging everything Kirei," an annoyed Rin huffed. "I brought him here so he could learn about the rules of the war, not something his servant could tell him."

Kirei looked at Rin and signed, "Very well," he said tiredly, before gaining a serious look, "listen closely Emiya. Every few decades, seven magi are chosen to be masters and to summon a servant to fight for the Holy Grail."

"Wait a minute," the boy interrupted, "The Holy Grail? You mean the one from the legend?"

Kirei replied, "Make no mistake, when the item materializes in our world, you find that this indeed the true Holy Grail, and the one who obtains the chalice, will get their wish."

Shirou looked at the priest quizzically. "What wish?"

The older magus smiled at the boy. "Any wish. The grail will allow you to obtain your one true desire. You could even go back in time and redo your whole life over again."

"Okay, but," Shirou began, "Why don't people just share it? Why kill each other over it?"

The priest held his chin in his hand at this question, as if he was pondering it. "That is not question I can answer, but for someone else to do."

Rin then looked at Shirou before speaking. "Emiya, there is no universal rule for the war that states you _have_ to kill every master." The boy then looked at her confusedly. "The grail is a spiritual object, only a servant can make it appear."

"Yes that is true, but," Kirei interrupted, returning her interruption from earlier, "the best way is to kill the master."

Rin gritted her teeth in annoyance as the man had cut her off. "_Kirei_….."

The older male then looked back at Shirou before continuing. "Tell me something Emiya, do you believe that you can beat your servant?"

Shirou was taken aback by this question. He thought about the fight of Saber against Lancer. Watching the two servants fight, showed him that they were something above human. "N-no."

"Servants are the spirits of heroes of legend, Heroic Spirits, whose stories are still told today. They are beings of higher existence more so than humans or masters. Even another servant would have a difficulty of beating one. That is why defeating the master, be it killing or not, is the easier and more favorable route. However, defeating a servant will have the same outcome as any." His face then became serious once more. "But do know this, even if you have killed an enemy servant, it will not mean that the master will truly be out of this war. A master who has lost their servant can form a new contract with a servant who has lost their master." Kirei then regained his smile. "Once only one servant remains, the Holy Grail will then materialize once more time in our city."

Shirou paused at those words. "O-once more? You mean this has happened before?"

"Yes, this will be the fifth time our beloved city plays host for the Grail War," the priest answered, "However, due to the events of the last war, the intermission between each was reduced."

"Events?" Shirou asked.

Rin nodded, "In the last war, one master had refused to fight any other masters, chose to hide and avoid conflict at any point. He was labeled a coward."

Kirei nodded grimly, "Indeed he was, and because of this, he was deemed unworthy of the grail. However, this did not stop him from trying to take grail by force. But because he was labeled as unworthy, the grail had rejected him and caused a catastrophe upon the city. That was ten years ago."

Shirou froze up at Kirei's words. "T-ten years?" he asked shakily. "Does that mean…." He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to. He was hoping that it wasn't true.

It was all in vain.

"Yes," the priest said, "The Fuyuki Fire of the Shinto district, the fire of ten years ago, was because of the grail."

At that moment, Shirou could almost feel the fires of ten years ago surround him. He could hear the screams of those who were in pain. He could see the carnage brought on by the flames surrounding him. And all this…..all this because of a simple prize?!

"But now the time has come for your decision." The young magus was brought out of his vision by Kirei's voice. "Now is the time for you to choose; will you be a master and participate in this war for the grail, or give up your command seals, forfeiting your right as a master. But do know, if you choose the latter, I will gladly give you sanctuary within my church and guarantee your safety since I am the war's mediator." He then held out his hand to Shirou. "Well my son," he asked, "What is your choice?"

Shirou looked at the priest and then back at his hand which held the command seals. He looked at them with determination in his eyes, and looked back at Kirei. He had made up his mind.

**Later:**

The duo had begun to leave the church with Kirei seeing them off, as he was Rin's guardian. Shirou turned back to face the priest when a thought occurred.

"Ummm, Kirei, I have one more question."

The priest furrowed a single eyebrow. "Yes?"

Taking it as a sign to continue, Shirou did just that. "That girl, who had left earlier, the one with blue hair and the nun outfit, is she-"

"If you are going to ask if she is a master, then no, she isn't," Kirei interrupted. "She is just someone from the church who had come to inform that she had been sent here to Japan by her superiors and that she would be in the city close to us."

Rin scowled at Kirei and asked, "And when was I going to be informed of this?"

Kirei looked innocently at her and said, "It just must have slipped my mind."

Rin just grumbled and turned and walked away. Shirou had begun to follow her, when he was stopped by the older male.

"Emiya Shirou, what is your dream?"

The boy in question looked at Kirei for a moment before answering. "I want to become a Hero of Justice and save everyone."

The man smirked at his answer, "Such a noble quest, but any hero must have an opposition. Perhaps this comes in the form of one who has caused fire and brimstone to rain upon the city or it can come in the form of those who you trust the most."

"Trust the most?" Shirou repeated confused.

"In any case I wish you a good night." With that said Kirei turned around and walked back into the church, closing the door behind him.

Shirou let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding as he made his way over to Saber and Rin.

Saber was the first to speak up, "Shirou, have you concluded your business here?"

He nodded his head shakily. "Y-yeah, I have."

"And?" she asked, "What is your decision?"

Shirou looked at the ground for a few moments, and then, he looked up at Saber. "I may not be the best choice, but I've decided to be a master. If you will allow me to be your master…"

The blonde knight smiled softly at the boy as she shook her head. "It matters not if you are not the best choice. From the moment you summoned me, I swore upon my sword to protect you. I will gladly have you as my master."

The brown haired youth had then smiled back at the girl. "Great," he said, "let's do our best together." As he said this, Shirou held out his hand to Saber for a handshake. The knight could only look at his hand in complete shock and surprise. Shirou noticed her look and blushed in embarrassment. "Um, did I do something wrong?"

The girl once again smiled and shook her head no. "It's not that, you just caught me by surprise Shirou. You are no ordinary master," she said as she took his hand in her gauntlet and shook his hand.

From the side, Rin watched as Master and Servant shook hands as equals, positions aside. 'You truly are just that Emiya,' she thought.

**Later:**

The trio, after leaving the church, had then made their way to street that split Rin and Shirou's neighborhoods apart. The young heir turned back to look at Shirou. "All right," she said, "I've helped you as much as I can. Next time we meet though, we'll be enemies."

"That only begs the question, why did we even help this guy," Archer asked as he materialized in front of the group.

Rin looked at her servant in annoyance, "It's because he stopped Saber from cutting both of us down, so we owe him. As the Tohsaka heir, I will pay back a favor when I owe someone."

Archer sighed, "Very well, as your servant, I will trust your judgment as my master." He then disappeared into his astral form to continue healing from his wounds.

"Jeez, that guy," Rin grumbled. She then looked back at Shirou and said, "As I said, I've helped you as much as I can."

The boy just smiled at her. "Thank you Tohsaka," he said with sincerity, "Despite what people say and how you present yourself, I think you are a really nice person inside."

Rin blushed lightly, but thanks to the time of day, it could not be seen by the boy. "D-don't say weird things like that!" 'Damn him and his charming smile and nice words and AUUGH!' "Like I said, next time we meet we will be enemies! So just watch your back, all right?!"

Shirou raised his hands in surrender and laughed nervously. "Heh heh heh, sorry Tohsaka."

Then, Saber stiffened and quickly turned around, jumping in front of her master's form. "Shirou!" she called. Shirou was confused by her actions, but Rin could see what Saber was doing; she was protecting her master from an incoming enemy.

"Well onii-chan~," a mysterious child-like voice spoke through fog as it drifted onto the scene, "I see you've finally summoned a servant. Good for you~." Then, walking out the fog came the same girl Shirou had saw three weeks ago. He knew it was her; her pale skin, red eyes, snow white hair, purple jacket and hat, and her voice had confirmed it to be true. The small girl, after walking out of the fog, then performed a curtsey to the trio. "Hello, my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, nice to meet you all." The way she said this was all in an elegant manner and fashion, but for some reason it sent a chill down Shirou's back.

Rin had shown that she was concerned by the appearance of the little girl. "Einzbern?"

"Do you know them Tohsaka," Shirou asked.

The twin tailed girl nodded grimly. "Yes, the Einzbern are ancient family of magi. They've had representative fight for them in every grail war."

The snow white haired girl nodded at Rin's words. "Yep~," she said, "I came out tonight with the hope of meeting other masters. Since I found two of them, I'd like to introduce you to my servant."

As if almost on command, the thick fog behind her parted to reveal a tall, dark, very menacing figure. The figure was a gigantic man with huge physique wearing some kind of battle skirt, holding onto a club-like sword that had looked to be crudely cut out of stone. Although he had the appearance of a man, his sheer presence felt more like that of a monstrous beast of lore; his long shaggy hair and glowing red eye only served to reinforce this image.

Rin looked on at the beast with concern. "Her servant…no way…we can't go up against something like that. It's totally out of our league."

Illya either heard Rin and chose to ignore her or couldn't hear her. Either way, she smiled devilishly. "I don't need to know your names, since you are all about to die. Ready? Go get them. Ber-ser-ker~!"

Hearing his master's orders, the beast-like servant charged forward, giving out a loud roar, "▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" The servant of madness then raised his stone sword in the air to bring it down on the group before him.

Without another word, Saber discarded the raincoat, and summoned her weapon to block Berserker's weapon. As their weapons met, the ground beneath Saber became a crater due to the sheer power of the strike of the monster-like servant alone. Realizing his attack did not work, Berserker lifted his sword back up for another strike.

This time, however, as the blade/club came down, Saber jumped out of the way to dodge the blow. As she moved from her spot, the knight watched as the larger servant's weapon connected with the ground, causing an explosion of debris. She had no time to think though, as she saw Berseker drag his sword club across the ground to strike her. Saber brought her weapon up to block the strike, and jumped back as another one came as fast, if not faster, than the last one.

The blonde knight then rushed forward, her weapon raised, to strike at the black behemoth servant. However, as she swung at him, the servant bent backwards, performed a back flip, while kicking Saber away.

'How can he be a Berserker, yet be so nimble?!' Saber thought.

Illya giggled at the fight between the two servants. "Your pathetic servant won't be able to do anything against Berserker," she bragged, "He's the strongest Greek hero!"

"Greek hero," Rin repeated slowly. Her eyes then widened. "Wait, you mean he is-"

"Yep," the younger girl answered, "my Berserker is none other than the great Herakles!"

Rin began to tremble at her words. "No way," she said, "how are we supposed to go up against a servant like that?"

Next to her, Shirou was also feeling worried; but not for his own safety. His concern was for Saber as watched her fight the monster servant, Berserker. She was outclassed, he could clearly see that, so why was she still fighting.

Saber had then jumped on top of a light pole to try to get higher ground against Berserker. This proved to do nothing, as the beast merely just cut down the pole, forcing Saber to jump off. However, as she jumped off, the knight had tried to bring her sword down onto the beast, only to be swatted away and sent tumbling to the ground.

When Saber hit the ground, she used her weapon as a crutch so that she could stand. But even then, it was still difficult for her to do so.

Watching her struggle, Shirou became horrified at the sight of Saber. She was beaten, bruised, bloodied, struggling to remain standing; yet she still was trying to fight. And for what; to protect him! Her entire condition right now was all because of him.

Illya giggled again at the sight of the bleeding servant. "That's it Berserker," she cried enthusiastically, "Now finish her off!"

At the command Berserker raised his weapon up, and swung it at the knight.

On instinct alone, Shirou rushed forward to Saber, and pushed her out the way from Berserker's attack. Berseker struck Shirou with such force that he was flung a few feet away.

Saber looked over to where Shirou landed with widened eyes. 'Shirou?!' She watched as his body lay on the ground, limp and unmoving, because he took an attack that was meant for her.

Everyone was shocked. Rin looked from Shirou to Berserker in concern. 'This is bad,' she thought, 'with Emiya down, there's only one less of us for her to kill.'

Illya just frowned and said, "This got boring," and began to walk away. "Come on Berserker, we're leaving." Without complaining, the hulking servant disappeared as if by his master's command. The pale skinned girl looked back at the trio (well duo, since Shirou is dying or is dead.) and smiled. "Let's play again soon, onii-chan~." With that said, the little girl master walked away into the fog, leaving the three alone on the street.

Rin sighed with relief as the other girl left. "She's gone." That relief soon evaporated into annoyance as she turned to look at Shirou. "And what did you think you were going to accomplish with that little stunt?" When she received no answer, this only increased her annoyance. "Hey, are you even listening?!"

But everything she said fell on deaf ears, as Shirou's entire world went black.

**At the same time:**

"What the hell was that?!" asked one man to his partner.

The other man shook his head. "I don't know man."

These two men were tasked by Commander Ikari with one task; watch the Third Child. It was easy and simple for the past three weeks. The kid went to school, sometimes went to work, and went back home. But tonight, the kid returned home much later. Then after a while when he returned home, two people, a girl who looked like she went to the same high school as the kid and a tall man in red, arrived in front of the Third Child's home.

Then some woman in armor jumped down from the roof of the kid's house and appeared to have slashed at the man in red. That's what it looked like; whatever weapon she used must have been hidden, because they saw no weapon in her hand. What was really strange was that after the man was attacked, he literally disappeared. After the man disappeared, the woman had then charged the girl, only to be by stopped by the Third Child who had come out from the gate. Apparently the kid must have invited the two other into his house; because they all went into his home and did not come out for a while.

When they had come out, the trio had left the house to go somewhere. The two Section 2 agents had trailed behind them, watching them from a distance so they would not be caught. They had then ended up at some church after a few minutes of walking. However, for some reason, only the girl and their target had gone into the church. The armored woman, who for some reason was wearing a giant yellow raincoat, had chosen to stay outside.

After a few minutes the two teens had come out and rejoined the woman. They then set off from the church, with the agents trailing behind them. The trio had then come across a small girl and a gigantic beast-like man who followed her around as a dog on a leash. The armored woman had proceeded to fight the giant beast, but then gotten beaten and thrown around like a rag doll. The two had not seen what had gone on afterword because they ran away from the scene and ducked into an alley. However they had managed to record a little of the fight on a camera they had.

"This needs to be reported to the commander," the first one said. His partner nodded at him and took out his cell phone. The first man kept a lookout for anyone who could have followed them. "What the hell's going on Tamaki?" As he turned around, his eyes were the size of saucers. His partner had been impaled through the heart with a red spear of some sorts. "Tamaki?!"

The spear was pulled out, causing Tamaki's body to fall onto the ground. The one holding the spear was a blue tights wearing man with a scowl of pure disgust on his face.

"Like I told the kid before he became a master," he said, "There can be no witnesses."

His spear shot forward.

* * *

_The night was a peaceful one. Stars lit up the sky and the sound of cicadas rang through the air. It was a night that Shirou would remember as long as he lived._

_The night his adopted father, Emiya Kiritsugu, died._

_Over the past couple of years since Kiritsugu died, he had seen this scene multiple times in his dream; this along with the fire._

_The boy turned to look at his father. The man had his eyes closed and appeared to be dosing off. "Hey old men," he said, "are you asleep."_

_The man's eyes slowly opened at the sound of Shirou's voice. "Sorry Shirou," he said, "I was just thinking about my dream."_

_Shirou cocked his head in confusion and blinked. "Your dream?"_

_The black haired man nodded. "Yes it was a silly one. I wanted to become a Hero of Justice and save everyone. But I gave up."_

"_Eh, why though?" the younger male asked._

_He replied, "Because Shirou, as I grew older, I realized I couldn't save everyone." _

_Shirou shook his head at his father's response. "Well then, I will accomplish that dream. I'll become a Hero of Justice and save everyone."_

_Kiritsugu just smiled at the boy before shaking his head. "I guess I can leave things here in your hands."_

_Then, the dream took a turn for the worse. _

_Appearing around Shirou, were huge flames, almost similar to ones of the Fuyuki Fire. But this felt much different than the fire of ten years ago. With that fire there were debris of several houses littered around; this fire leveled everything to the ground. For miles among miles, he could only see the dancing flames atop of a barren wasteland._

_Then, as he turned around, he looked up to see some kind of behemoth. The monster looked down at him, before looking up at the sky and unleashing an earth shattering roar._

Shirou woke up in a cold sweat, breathing in and out rapidly. 'What was that?' he thought, horrified at the sight in his dream. He had seen the fire of ten years ago multiple times, but this…This was something new entirely.

It was then that Shirou realized where he was. He was situated in his futon that was in his room. He noticed that light was shining through his window, giving him the impression that it was morning. It was then his thoughts turned back to the events of the previous night; Lancer attacking and trying to kill him, summoning Saber, choosing to become a master in the war, Illyasviel and Berserker ambushing them...

'Wait,' he thought, 'Tohsaka, Saber!'

The boy rushed out of his room and ran to through the hallway to the dining room, where he saw Rin Tohsaka, not only alive, but going through his kitchen. She seemed to have noticed him also, as she acknowledged him, "Oh, you're awake. Good morning Emiya," and went back to rummaging through his cabinets.

"Tohsaka," he said.

"Do you know that you don't have any good tea bags," she said as she took out his tea set, "If you are going to have tea, you should at least have the triangle shaped ones."

"Tohsaka," he repeated, but a little louder this time.

"But, that's just my preference," she said, continuing to ignore him, and pouring herself a glass of tea.

He snapped. "Tohsaka, what are you doing in my house?!"

Rin held up her hand as she drank the cup of tea she had prepared. When she had finished, she finally looked at Shirou. "Hold on, first I want a thank you. It wasn't easy dragging you home."

"Dragging me home?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, dragging you home after that little stunt you performed." That last part she had said with a scowl. "Seriously, what did you think you were going to accomplish by pushing Saber out of the way from that attack?"

Shirou frowned at the girl, "Well I couldn't just stand around and let her get hurt."

The twin tailed girl sighed, "Only you Emiya can think of something like that."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied back. She stood up straighter and walked up to him. "So, what's your plan for the war?"

"I don't really have one, truth be told I don't even really have a wish for the grail."

"You better not let Saber hear that, or else she may kill you."

Shirou looked shocked at the girl's words. "She would kill me?"

She scowled at him once more. "Wake up Emiya! It's not just the master that gets a wish from the grail, but the servant as well. Why do you think they compete?"

"So Saber has a wish she wants the grail to grant?" the boy asked, to himself.

"More than likely," she answered. "And besides, if you think like that and allow other masters to run around freely, lots of people are going to get hurt." When she saw his confused and shocked face, she elaborated on her statement, "Servants require their masters to supply them with mana. In cases where the master cannot do this, they can have their servants feed on humans; beings who are made out of mana, to obtain the energy they require. What do you think all these gas leaks that have been happening are about?"

Shirou's eyes went wide as saucers at this statement. 'Humans being fed on?!' he thought in horror.

The heiress, either not noticing the look on his face or not caring, continued, "If you let the other masters run around and do what they like, a lot of people are going to get hurt."

Shock turned to anger, as Shirou narrowed his eyes sharply and balled both of his hands into fists. "I won't let that happen to anyone!" he shouted.

Rin replied, "Tch, if you want to do that, you have to stop thinking of Masters as humans," she said as she walked past him towards the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to send him a final glare. "And you also have to remember, I'm a master too."

The boy unconsciously gulped as he watched her leave, and thought on her departing words. In simple terms, Rin was telling him to watch his back around her. But she wouldn't attack him for no reason, right? Not after how much she had helped him and Saber last night.

'Wait….Saber!'

He had been so into the conversation with the female magus that he had forgotten about his 'servant'. The boy rushed back into the dining room to search the house for the blond swordswoman.

**At the same time:**

"Is it really okay to just leave him alone like that?"

The twin tailed girl sighed, either in tiredness or annoyance (she didn't know which, and right now, she could care less), at her servant's question. 'I though this matter had already been discussed Archer?' she asked through the mental link that the two possessed.

"I just want to be one hundred percent sure," the white haired servant replied back. "I mean, you didn't _have _to lug that idiot home and explain all that stuff that you said to him back there. His servant could do both actions."

'Look, I did it because I we owed him again. Despite his incredibly stupid action with taking an attack from Berserker to save Saber-' Archer's eye twitched, but he said nothing '-his little stunt caused the Einzbern master to leave, with our lives intact; so we owed him for saving us, again might I add.'

One of Archer's eyebrows rose due to her answer. "Are you sure that's why you did that? Or, was it because of some kind of feeling you have-?"

'Archer, stop it,' Rin interrupted, 'What's done is done. And like I said to Emiya, the next time our paths cross, we're enemies.'

The Servant of the Bow did not say anything as he stared at his master. He knew from personal experience that Rin's words were the truth. But he wondered if she would truly go through with her promise if she and the Emiya boy encountered each other. He could only just sit back and wait to see if Rin did.

**Meanwhile, at the Emiya Residence:**

Shirou stood in the house's dojo entry way and looked in on his servant. After Rin had left, he searched the house to find the blond swordswoman. He checked all the rooms that any person would normally rest in. Finally, when he checked the dojo he found her. Up against a wall and in seiza position was the young girl with her eyes closed; as if she was sleeping.

The teen then took a moment to really look at her. Because last night was so…hectic, he never got a good look at Saber. But now, he would repeat his previous statement: Saber was beautiful. The oncoming streams of sunlight made her seem even more gorgeous.

Saber then opened her eyes to look up at Shirou who was still standing at the entrance. "It seems that you are awake and well."

"Yeah," Shirou replied as he walked towards her, "What about you though? Are you okay?"

The blond knight then rose from her position and replied, "I am fine, it is nothing that won't heal. But Shirou, I want to take a moment to tell you something about your actions which concerned me last night."

The male's eyebrows furrowed at this. "Um, okay, what?"

Her eyes looked straight into Shirou's own. "I would prefer that my master not do as you had done last night." The boy's eyes grew wide in surprise at her statement. "Combat is my area of expertise. As my master, I'd like you to stick to what you excel at. It is my job to protect you, not the other way around."

"But if I didn't push you, you would have died!"

"If that was the case, I would have died," Saber responded neutrally, "Regardless; my fight with Berserker was not something that you should get hurt over."

Shirou was shocked. 'How can she just say those kinds of things as if her death meant nothing?' His eyes then became angry. "You're a girl; a living person damn it!" he almost shouted at Saber.

"My gender means nothing. I am a sword to protect you that is it" she replied coolly. The knight sighed, "Putting that aside Shirou, there is something else I wish to talk to you about."

"What?" he asked.

"Due to our estrange bond, the prana that I am receiving from you is little; because of this, I will not be able to fight and utilize my fullest capabilities."

"So are you going to feast on innocent bystanders to get the prana you need?" Shirou asked harshly, remembering that Rin told him that servants would commit such an act to get stronger and make up for little mana.

Saber's eyes narrowed and gained a cold edge to them at Shirou's question. "If you wish for me to commit such an act you will have to use one of those precious commands seals. I would prefer not to resort to such a lowly tactic as that." Her words were laced with steel as she spoke.

The young magus sighed before giving the blond knight a small smile. "Well that's good to know. Sorry if I offended you by asking that. I just had to be sure."

"It is fine Shirou," she replied as she lost her steely eyes, "you had a right to ask me, so I am nowhere near offended. But in any case, with what little I do not believe I will be able to use my Noble Phantasm unless in an extreme emergency."

Shirou tilted his head to the side at her statement. "Noble Phantasm?" he asked.

Saber nodded while she replied, "Yes, a Noble Phantasm is a servant's trump card in the grail war. They are items we Heroic Spirits have used in life to the point that they become our symbols. You already saw Lancer use his."

"Oh, right, that spear he was using. I think it was called Gae Bowl or something, right?"

"You are close Shirou. His Noble Phantasm is called Gae Bolg, the spear belonging to Ireland's Child of Light: Cuchulainn."

He took in this information Saber provided. A thought then struck him to which he voiced, "So does that means your weapon is your Noble Phantasm?"

The knight nodded at his question. "Yes, but I do not believe it is wise to reveal it." Shirou looked at her confused, and Saber continued, "A Noble Phantasm is the key to a Heroic Spirit's very identity. To reveal it would be giving away your very name, and with that every weakness you have as well. The only reason Lancer revealed his Gae Bolg was because he believed he could strike me down with one hit."

"So," Shirou started, "I should just continue to call you Saber and not know your true name?"

"That is best case," the swordswoman replied. "I apologize if this upsets you-"

"No, its fine," he interrupted as he shook his head, "if you feel that keeping your identity a secret is the best plan right now, I have no complaints."

Saber looked at Shirou for a moment before giving a small smile. "I thank you then Shirou for understanding."

Growl

Although faint, the noise from Shirou's stomach was loud enough to be heard by Saber and made him lightly blush. "Heh, I forgot that I haven't eaten anything since last night," he said sheepishly while scratching his cheek. "Would you care for something to eat too? Sorry all I can make is Japanese meals."

Saber's face returned to her neutral state as she nodded. "It matter not, food is food. Hunger is the enemy."

Shirou smiled at her response. "Come on to the kitchen, and I will try to get something made quickly," he said.

**Later:**

Saber watched as her master, Shirou Emiya, toiled in the kitchen to prepare their meal. As she observed him, the blond knight also took a moment to reflect on what she has learned about her master so far.

The first and most obvious thing about him was his name. This would be her second war fighting for the grail, and the second time she was summoned by a man named Emiya. Her hands balled into fists; nails digging into her palms at the thought of that first man. It was not proper for a knight to hold grudges, but in this last war she made a few exceptions. Her biggest grudge was against her master: the man who stole her one chance; her one chance to save kingdom. She could literally feel the grail in her hands, only to have it ripped away at the very last second by her master. Now here she was, 10 years later, summoned to fight in the 5th Holy Grail War, with a master whose last name was the same as her last master.

It couldn't be coincidence that Shirou and that her former master were both named Emiya. But from experience with him last night, she questioned if the two were related.

This then brought her to observation number two: Shirou acted as an unorthodox master. He treated her as a person instead of a weapon. He saved her life when her job was to save him. His eyes were angrywhen he asked if she desired to feed on humans in order to obtain more prana to sustain her. He did not act cold, cruel, or calculating such as a usual magus, but instead kind, compassionate, and headstrong.

But what was the most unusual was that, Shirou felt that it was his place to save her. He deliberately took a fatal blow that she was to take. If not for his fast healing ability, Shirou would have died. Confronting him about this, telling him how unnecessary it was to save her life if she was in danger, caused Shirou to give her an answer which angered her. 'What does he believe me to be; a defenseless girl?'

Her thoughts were then interrupted as Shirou set a cup in front of her and a bowl full of rice with shrimp sprinkled on top and a pair of chopsticks before her. "Since both of us were so hungry I tried to make something simple. Sorry if it's not much."

"It matters not," she replied, "As I said, hunger is the enemy. What matters is what I have eaten has defeated the hunger." Saber picked up the utensils given to her and arranged them properly in her right hand. Using her left, the blond knight picked up her bowl, picked up a small clump of rice in her chopsticks, and placed it in her mouth.

…

She then took another bite; then another one; then another one. In a few seconds she had reduced her portions by almost half of what she started with. 'My chefs,' she thought as she continued to eat her meal, 'please forgive me as I say this, but nothing any of you could have made could possibly surpass this meal that I am eating now.'

As he ate his own serving, Shirou watched as Saber quickly, but in a dignified manner, ate the rice and shrimp he prepared. 'I guess she is enjoying it and that is good to know.'

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Shirou's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the living room's phone ring. 'Who's calling at this hour?'* Setting his bowl down, Shirou picked up the phone. "Hello, Emiya residence," he answered.

_"Shirou, is that you?"_

The young magus's eyes widened at the sound of the voice coming from the phone. "M-Misato?" he asked nervously.

_"You recognized me just by the sound of my voice, I'm flattered!"_

Shirou sighed, "Is there a specific reason you called?"

_"Oh, you're so bold Shirou! But you do know that I'm older than you right?"_

He blushed from the obvious teasing his superior officer was giving him over the phone. "You know what I mean."

_"Right, in all seriousness, I'm calling to remind you that you have a synch test in about an hour thirty."_

He froze at Misato's words. The synch test; how could he forget his synch test was today?! Well in all fairness, the previous night was so hectic that his thoughts were occupied by the grail war. He must have remained silent longer than he thought because the next thing he knew, Misato was speaking again.

_"You didn't forget, did you?"_

"N-no, of course I didn't! It's just…just…"

_"Just what Shirou; I'd like to now."_

'What do I say: It's just that last night I was killed by a crazy spears man who happens to be some kind of hero of legend, then I was brought back to life somehow, only for that same spears man to hunt me down to my house for me to be saved by a beautiful girl who happens to also be a hero of legend. Oh, I also forgot to mention that I'm her master in a war fought between magi for omnipotent wish granting grail. That definitely will going to get me labeled as a crazy and a one way ticket to a padded cell. Think Shirou, think!' He then looked over at Saber finishing her tea.

An idea struck the boy fast and hard. "Well you see it's just that an acquaintance of my dad's arrived in town yesterday. So since she had nowhere else to go, I offered to let her stay here. I spent most of last night trying to help her get settle in and helping her get accustomed to her new settings." 'Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it…"

**"…OK I understand."**

Shirou mentally gave out a breath of pure relief. 'I just dodged a bullet there.'

_"But do know that you do need to come in for your test today. It's important Shirou."_

Said boy straightened up as the purple haired woman said this. "Yes ma'am, I will be there."

"Where will you be?"

Shirou stopped himself from jumping when he heard a third voice from behind him. He turned around quickly to see Saber standing right behind him. 'How did she get this close to me without making a noise?'

"Shirou, I asked where you will be going?" she asked again.

"Um," Shirou started, "Well you see, it's this organization I work for. They need me to come in today to get a few tests done."

"Is this something that must be done?" she questioned.

"Yes," he replied.

The knight nodded. "I understand."

The young magus blinked. "You do?" he asked.

Another nod, "Yes, if this test unavoidable, and you must absolutely go, then I will accompany you."

Shirou's eye widened in shock from Saber's statement. "W-w-w-w-what?!" he nearly yelled.

"As I said, if you must leave to go somewhere, then I will follow you," she responded coolly, "As your servant, it is my job to protect you from harm with my blade."

"That's not the problem here Saber!" he exclaimed, "You can't just follow me around where ever I go!"

_"Who can't follow you everywhere you go?"_

'Aw crap,' Shirou mentally groaned out. He forgot that Misato was still on the phone and with his yelling; it wasn't that difficult to hear what he was saying. "W-well you see Misato, it's just that…that…"

_"It's just what Shirou? Can your father's friend not be left alone so she needs to follow you everywhere? Or is it because she finds you too irresistible and she'll get lonely without you?"_

'Actually its answer C: she refuses to leave me alone because she fears someone will attack me,' he thought.

"Shirou." Said boy turned to look at his servant. "If you were to prepare yourself, I will be able to handle your current problem."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure," he asked skeptically. Her answer was a nod. Shirou sighed as he handed the phone over to Saber, "You can try. I'll be right back." With that said he headed out of the living room and to his room down the hallway.

When he got into his room, Shirou looked himself over in his mirror. 'Well,' he thought, 'I guess these clothes can work.' The young magus then saw his bloodied shirt from the night before. 'I guess I should get rid of that one. If either Fuji-nee or Sakura saw it, they would flip,' he thought with a grimace. But the time to dispose of the shirt was not now, but later.

The boy then picked up the shirt and threw it in one of his drawers. 'Out of sight, out of mind,' he thought. Giving himself one more look in the mirror, Shirou exited his room and headed back into the living room.

As he entered the room, he noticed that Saber was just hanging up the phone and greeted him. "Ah, Shirou," the blonde said, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Uh, yeah I guess," he responded lamely.

Saber gave him a curt nod. "Good," she responded back, "then let us be off."

Eyebrows furrowed at Saber's words. "Let us?" he asked.

"Yes, let 'us' be off," the blond knight stated, "I convinced your commanding officer to allow me to accompany you."

"Wait," Shirou interrupted, "Misato did what?"

* * *

_"You did what?!"_

Misato winced at the volume of her friend's voice. "I may have allowed Shirou to bring along an acquaintance to NERV," she responded back nervously to the faux blonde doctor.

_"Captain Katsuragi,"_ Ritsuko said in a voice that ran cold shivers down Misato's spine, _"Only NERV operates are allowed within the headquarters. Civilians are not allowed anywhere near the facility, nor are they supposed to know what goes on here. Why did you think it was okay for an associate of one of our pilots to accompany him?!"_

The purple haired woman winced at the tone of Ritsuko's voice. "I'm sorry okay," Misato exclaimed, "I couldn't argue with her! She had some sort of power that I couldn't refuse her!" Just talking with that girl (Saber was it?) was difficult for Misato, as the captain found herself over powered just from speech alone.

The blonde doctor sighed over the phone. _"We'll deal with this later when the commander returns. Don't think you are off the hook captain."_ All Mistao heard after that was the dial tone.

She turned to look at her roommate; a hot spring's penguin named PenPen, and asked, "You're with me, right?"

PenPen just looked at her and waddled to his freezer.

Misato hung her head depressed. 'Is today 'everyone Gang up on Misato Day'?'

* * *

As they walked together, Shirou glanced occasionally at Saber. When the two left the house, setting out for the train station, something had begun to annoy Shirou concerning Saber's look: her clothes. Her apparel consisted of a white button up shirt with a blue tie ribbon and a long blue skirt.

'Where did she even get those; I don't think I have clothes like that at home.'

He must have been staring too long at her as Saber asked, "Is there something wrong Shirou?"

He blushed and nervously scratched his right check with his index finger. "Well," he started, "it's just that I was wondering where you got those clothes."

A blonde eyebrow rose at his question. "I believe that they were provided by the grail."

"The grail," he asked confused.

Saber nodded, "Yes the grail. When a servant is summoned, the grail then provides them knowledge about the modern day world to allow them to fit in and not be noticed."

"Huh," Shirou responded, "That's pretty cool."

"Yes," Saber said, "I guess it is."

The two continued on in silence until Shirou accidently bumped into someone.

"Oomph," Shirou grunted as he fell onto his butt.

Without a second beat, Saber was down at his side. "Shirou, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

The young magus chuckled nervously as he answered, "Yeah, I guess so. Wait! What about the other guy." He then turned his attention onto the person who he had bumped into and got of a good look at her. It was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, almost the same age as Misato. She had brown hair that went all the way down her back to her bottom, pure white skin, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt.

The boy rushed over to the fallen woman. "Are you okay," he asked with his hand extended out. The woman shook her head and looked up at Shirou. It was at this moment that Shirou could see that the woman's eyes were blue. He asked again, "Are you alright."

The woman smiled and took Shirou's hand to pull herself up. "I'm not hurt if that is what you are asking," she responded. "I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't paying close attention to my surroundings."

Shirou shook his head as he said, "No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking and I am sorry if I have offended you in anyway."

The woman giggled. "My, what a gentlemen we have here. Not many people would take the blame for something like this."

"Well, you know," the young magus responded laughingly while scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "It's the right thing to do as it was my fault."

"It also shows the kind of person you are," the brown haired woman said. "May I know your name?"

Shirou blinked at her question. "Oh, of course; my name is Shirou, Emiya Shirou."

"Emiya, hmm," she said. The woman then turned to Saber. "And might I ask yours?"

"Saber," the blonde knight's response was quick and sharp.

"I see," the woman said. She then picked up a bag beside her and walked in the direction that Saber and Shirou came from. She then stopped and said, "My name is Aoko if you are wondering. Perhaps I'll see you two around." Aoko then turned around and walked away.

When she was gone, Saber turned to look at her master. "Shirou that was a very dangerous move just now."

"What was," he asked.

"When you gave that woman your name. She could have been an enemy master."

"You don't know that," he responded back skeptically, "You're being paranoid."

"I'm being cautious Shirou. Unawareness is the enemy."

"I thought hunger was the enemy?"

"It was and still is, but so is unawareness."

"We have a lot of enemies don't we?"

"Indeed we do Shirou, indeed we do."

The pair did not exchange another word until they reached the train.

* * *

Aoko Aozaki then stopped. "Emiya, hmm," she mused, "So that was the kid of the Magus Killer?" She thought back to the conversation between them. "Honestly, I can't see the relation."

Her thoughts then turned to his companion; the girl who called herself Saber. "So that was a Herioc Spirit, huh?"

* * *

As the train stopped at the entrance to NERV's H.Q., Shirou and Saber headed for the main entrance. "So that was your first time riding a train," the young magus questioned the servant.

A curt nod was her reply, "Yes, but as I said, the grail provides knowledge of the modern day world to us servants, so it was not anything special if that is what you were wondering."

The two continued on, exchanging small talk, until they reached the entrance. As they walked through the entrance, Shirou noticed two people coming towards them.

These two were Misato and Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, the former looking nervous and the latter annoyed.

'I knew she wasn't allowed to let Saber come with me,' Shirou thought.

As they got closer to the captain and the doctor, Misato sheepishly called out to him, "Hey Shirou."

Deciding to throw her a bone, since this was probably his fault, he greeted her back, "Hello Misato." He then turned to the blonde doctor standing next to Misato. "Hello Dr. Akagi, how are you?" he asked.

"I am fine Shirou, thank you for asking," she answered sharply. Yes, she was as annoyed as she looked. "I am, however, interested in your friend right there. My name is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, and you are?"

"My name is Saber," the blonde knight responded.

The doctor raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Saber….?"

"Just Saber."

Ritsuko narrowed her eyes and looked back and forth between Shirou and Saber, as if she was studying them. "I see…" was her response.

"So, uh," Misato interrupted, "you are the girl who I talked on the phone?"

The knight turned and focused her eyes at Misatos. "I am, and you are Misato. It is a pleasure," she said to the captain.

"Ahem," the blonde doctor coughed, "I believe now is not the time for formalities."

Saber raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is there a problem doctor?"

"Yes Saber," Ritsuko replied back, "you see-"

The faux blonde was interrupted by the blaring sound of an alarm and the blinking red lights on the walls.

Upon hearing the noise, Misato immediately became serious. She turned onto Shirou while saying, "Shirou, it looks like you're going to have to cancel that test. You got another appointment to deal with."

Knowing exactly what the purple haired woman spoke, Shirou nodded his head in confirmation. "Right," he said before he dashed between the two women and down the hallway. Saber began to rush after him, before Ritsuko stepped in her way.

"Look Saber, as I was trying to say before-"

"Move."

It was just one word, but it was that all it took. The blonde doctor moved aside to allow the girl to run past her and after Shirou. Both the captain and doctor watched her retreating form, before Ritsuko shook herself out of her stupor.

"What just happened?" she asked out loud.

Misato answered for her, "The same thing that happened to me."

**Meanwhile:**

'So this is it huh,' Shirou thought as he finished putting on his plug suit and making the final adjustments to it. 'What started three weeks ago, happens again today.' Most people would be nervous and scared out of their wits if this was to happen to them.

But not Shirou; he made a promise to save everyone and he would not quit because of some kind of alien monster.

As he exited the dressing room, he noticed that Saber was standing right at the entrance. 'How did she get this far?' he thought in shock from seeing the blonde knight this far into the facility.

"Shirou, if I might ask: what are you about to do that requires that kind of clothing?" Saber asked him as he started his way down the hall.

The young magus blushed when she asked him this question. He was embarrassed that a beautiful girl such as Saber saw him in an outfit this tight. 'Well at least it's not a girl's one that I'm wearing.'

"Shirou, did you hear what I asked?"

'Crap,' he thought, 'I must have been quiet too long.' He then looked over his shoulder at his servant while replying, "Well, you see Saber…this suit is for what I do at NERV."

Her eyebrows furrowed at him, "Which is?"

Shirou sighed and said, "I'll tell you later, okay Saber?"

Knowing it would be useless to try and continue, Saber ceased her questions and followed behind her master as he continued on.

After a while, the two came to the EVA loading dock. As the two walked on, several people in the area looked in curiosity at the strange young blonde woman following the EVA pilot to his plug. One thought ran through every single mind as they watched the two:

'Who is she?'

When they reached the plug, Shirou turned around and saw that Saber was still with him. "Um, Saber," he started nervously.

"Yes Shirou, what is it?"

He scratched the back of his head as he replied with, "You can't come in the plug with me. You know that right?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And why not?" she asked.

"Well you see it's because…because…you just can't!" he exclaimed.

"I fail to see a reason why I cannot follow you into this plug as you call it. If I am to protect you, I must always be with you," she stated with authorityin her voice.

Shirou tried to come up with a counter argument, but he could not. "You see it's because-"

"It's because it messes with the pilot's synch rate and overall performance," came the voice of Dr. Akagi to the rescue. He also noticed that Misato was following, both of whom were wearing equally serious and grim faces.

Saber looked at the doctor in confusion. "Synch rate? Overall performance?" she questioned the two.

Ritsuko sighed as she began to speak again, "Look, Saber, I can't tell you anything without special permission, but until then we really need you to allow Emiya to go alone in the plug and come with us to wait for him."

The blonde knight looked at the two women with cold, intense eyes. "Can you guarantee his safety?"

Misato nodded and answered firmly, "I promise you as his commanding officer."

Saber looked back and forth between the two, before looking back with narrowed eyes at Shirou. "I expect a few answers after this Shirou." The boy nodded at her. She sighed before turning back to the captain and doctor. "Very well then, please take the lead," she said. "And Shirou…" She looked back at him one more time. "…be careful." The young blonde allowed herself to be led by the two older women (technically, Saber is older than both women, combined even).

The young magus sighed in relief as he watched Saber walk away. He turned back around and stepped into the plug and closed the hatch behind him.

* * *

"You can stay in here until we can get this whole situation sorted out," the purple haired captain said as she led Saber into some kind of breakroom, consisting of a table, some chairs, and a couch

"I would prefer to wait somewhere so I can at least keep an eye on Shirou," the blonde knight stated.

Misato sighed. "Look," she started, "I know this isn't the best situation, but it's all that is available to you right now, okay?"

The knight looked into the woman's eyes. "Very well, I appreciate that you have done this much for me captain and am sorry if I have come off as rude to you."

"It's fine," Misato said, "I can see that you are worried about Shirou and I respect that. But we can't just let civilians in like this. The fact that you are here and haven't been thrown in a cell for intrusion is a testament to how lucky you are." The captain sighed again before giving Saber a small smile. "We'll try to get this all figured out, but until then please wait here. Shirou will be safe, I promise." The blonde knight stared at Misato before giving a slow nod. Misato gave Saber another smile as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Saber looked around the room in caution. 'Just because I'm alone does not mean that I am not being kept an eye on,' she thought. While she was alive, Saber had learned to always keep an eye on her environment as a precautionary measure in all situations.

But being alone did give her one thing: time to think on what was going on at the moment.

'What was the Dr. Akagi talking about; synch rate; overall performance; none of it makes sense,' the blonde knight thought. 'Also, what is so important that Shirou would not tell me nor allow me to follow him into that plug as he called it? For that matter, why couldn't the captain allow me to at least be somewhere that I can watch Shirou?'

She looked back at the door as she thought, 'Whatever the case, I will get answers to this. But if I must wait here, then I have no choice but to comply.'

The blonde knight then pulled over one of the chairs so it faced the door and sat. She placed her chair that was so if Shirou was in grave danger, she'd be able to get out much faster to help him. But for now she sat and waited.

* * *

'Interesting,' thought Caster as watched a crustacean-like creature glide across the earth through some kind of crystal ball, 'So these are the Angels.'

Upon her materialization, the servant of spells, like every servant, was provided knowledge of the modern day world. Of the knowledge given to her, Caster was most interested with these beasts called 'the Angels' that were spoken of from a text known as "The Dead Sea Scrolls". Although the grail provided her information about the Angels, it did not give a clear image on what they looked like; but she now saw them. She smiled in wicked glee. Oh what it would be like to capture one of these 'Angels' and study it. The possibilities were literally endless with this unknown species.

'Unfortunately, two problems strike that idea down,' she thought. The first problem was what intrigued her about these goliaths: they were literally an unknown factor to her. She had no idea as to what their strengths, weaknesses, capabilities were! But what she did know about them were from the very vague text of the DS scrolls. Even so there was not enough to work on!

Her second problem lay with what she was summoned for: the Holy Grail War. Caster's situation is what people from this era would say "a rollercoaster of drama". First, she had been summoned by a master who was not only an arrogant fool, but a small minded, ignorant pig. Because of this, Caster had killed him the first chance she got.

This only led to more complications because without a master, she would receive no prana and without prana, she would not survive for long. But luckily, she found a new master: a man who was the first true person to help her. The downside is: he was not magus. This meant he could not give prana. Thankfully, there was an entire town full of prana to sustain her. For the past couple of days, Caster had been using her familiars to attain the prana that sher would need to survive this war.

Caster wasn't completely heartless, as she only took just enough from each human that she needed. It's not like she was draining them dry, even though the amount she was taking from each person would cause them to go into a coma, but that is beside the point.

Her plan for the war was simple, but effective: Caster would wait it out while every other servant and master killed each other, swoop in, finish off the last remaining pair, and win the grail. Of course, she did take precautionary measures in case a servant or master tried to attack her at her base of operations; that homunculi and her Berserker learned that lesson. Even if he is a back talking mutt, Assassin does prove to be useful as a guard, so he would a tool against invading enemies.

But now she had wrench thrown in her plan. A giant, monstrous-like wrench to be precise.

From what the Dead Sea Scrolls stated, accroding to the grail, these Angels were beasts of destruction. They apparently have one goal in mind: human destruction. That was going to be a problem. Caster needed time to win the grail but these monsters appeared at random. Not only that, they were unknown creatures to her. She had no idea how to combat against these creatures if she was to go up against one.

Plus, her master was human, that meant the 'Angels' would try to eliminate him as well. She would never allow such an act like that happen as long as she still drew breath. But again, how was she to protect him if she had no idea on how to protect him?

'But,' Caster thought as the image in the crystal switched to the image of a young boy, 'he might know how.'

* * *

A woman with purple hair going to the ground and wearing a very scandalous outfit stood at a home's rooftop. However, even though she was visible, no human would be able to spot her, unless she wanted them to. One of the many perks of being a servant.

As she stood on the roof, the woman looked in the direction of the city next to Fuyuki, as she felt the presence of the beast in that area. However, the woman didn't exactly know what the beast was or what its purpose was; she could only speculate and guess. 'Perhaps could it be a beast of Gaia or some type Phantasmal species?' the servant thought as she continued to look in the direction that the unknown creature was in.

But the servant could care less about what this strange new beast was or its purpose; she had her own problems to deal with. 'Like the case of my master,' she thought bitterly. When the servant was originally summoned, her original master had been forced to relieve her command seals and title of master and give them to her brother.

Her brother was a piece of work; arrogant, self-centered, cruel, whiny as a child would be, and foolish (to name a few of his traits). That's not to say she wasn't trying to work with her brother, but it was more along the lines that he is impossible to work with. The woman is always left with a bad taste in her mouth and an enormous migraine every time she speaks with her brother. .

The only reason her brother was still alive was one reason and one only: the woman's original master, asked, no begged the servant to protect him. The servant had no choice in the matter; she could not deny her true master's wish, no matter how much she wanted to. So for the war's duration, Rider would protect her 'master' and help him achieve victory. She then could feel her master calling for her.

'Most likely another 'brilliant plan' on how to defeat the other masters,' the servant of the mount thought as she left to join her master's side.

* * *

As he stood on top of the skyscraper, Lancer looked out into the distance and sighed. 'What's the point of being a hero, if you can't actually be one when it matters?'

* * *

As Kirei walked up and down the church's aisle, he thought about the events of the previous night. His ward, Rin, had brought to him the seventh and final master of the grail war. According to her, the master of Saber was an inept magus and barely knew any magecraft.

But that was not what interested Kirei about the seventh master. No what got him truly interested in this 'Shirou' was his last name: Emiya.

It had been nearly ten years since the moderator had participated in the fourth grail war, but he remembered it as if it was yesterday. Ten years since his battle with his former enemy, and now, ten years later, fate has placed another Emiya within the grail war. But while the Emiya of the fourth war would kill one person to save another, this one, much to Kirei's amusement, wanted to save both.

Kirei would definitely keep an eye on this boy. Thinking of the previous night, his thoughts shifted over to the visiting church member that had been sent by the church higher ups down to the border of Fuyuki and Tokyo-3. The member had informed him that some type of alien, designated "Type-Angel", as the higher ups called it for some reason, had appeared and that she was to keep an eye on this new species.

Kirei thought, "Sending an agent down to observe a situation that could affect humanities survival is not uncommon. But for them to send one from the Burial Squad to do that observing?"

"Hmm, it seems this year is just full of surprises," the priest mused.

* * *

Aoko Aozaki looked down at the woman on the bed in Aoko's motel room. When the magus found her, the woman had lost a lot of blood from the place where her left arm was chopped off. She was in critical condition, but with the treatment that Aoko had given her, she would be fine.

This woman was indeed lucky; if Aoko had not found her, she would never have made it past another day. It was then that magus got a good look at the woman with heavy bandages placed were her left arm was. She wore what looked to be a black two piece business suit and a red-violet neck tie. The woman's hair was short and magenta colored and she sported a mole right below her left eye.

The female magus's eyes widened at the sight of the woman on her bed. 'Aren't you…'

* * *

"Last time they gave us 15 years. This time we just had 3 weeks," Misato said bitterly as she beheld the sight of the second Angel upon the giant screen in the Central Dogma.

"And with Commander Ikari being away on business no less," the blonde doctor said aloud.

The purple haired captain shook her head, "That doesn't matter," she said, "Whether or not the commander is here, we still have a mission: defeat the Angels for all of humanity." She then turned to one of the CD's "bridged bunnies" and asked, "What is the current position of Unit 1?"

"EVA-Unit 1 is on the launch pad and ready for deployment," the short brown haired female replied.

Misato nodded at her answer and turned back to the screen. "Shinji, are you ready?" she asked through the com link established between the Central Dogma and Unit 1.

"Yes," was his reply. There was no hesitation, no stuttering, nor signs of being unsure. Shirou had said all he needed to in one word: 'I'm ready for this fight.'

"All right then," Misato yelled after his response, "EVA launch!"

* * *

**When there's no more good fanfic updates, RoboVolcano4 rises again! That's right, I'm alive and I bring you the fourth chapter of 'Fate/Stay Evangelion'. Which reminds me, I really need to change that title, it's not the best title I've come up with. By the way, do you know how many views this story now has? IT'S OVER 9000! Memes aside, sorry this chapter is so late. I've had a lot of crap going on in RL: finals, ACT, personal business, and work. But I gave you all a chapter with a word count of 14,926. That's nearly 15,000 words or 1500 tens! And that's a lot.**

**But anyway, let's do a quick review of this chapter shall we? Rin informs Shirou of the Grail War, Shirou meets Kirei, then meets Illya, which leads to a fight between Saber and Berserker, Shirou does his first act of stupidity heroism, is scolded for it, brings Saber to NERV with him, and is set to fight the 4th Angel in the next chapter. Whooh! That was another thing with this chapter that took so long, I didn't know where a good place to stop was and how much to really write. Originally this chapter was meant to be much longer, but I decided against it, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review:**

**Sourl3monz: Well, no one was really doing this kind of crossover and the only other one that I saw that kind of did it was dead, so boom I decided to write this. Yeah, when I first thought up this story, I immediately wanted to combine the grail war with the Angel war. It allowed me to have a lot of free range and character interaction between the series. Plus a post war Shirou in NGE would just be a copy of gabriel blessing. That's is not something I want to do.  
**

**The Archsage: Well say no more, I have not abandoned this series and don't plan to do so in the series. I do indeed know that the Grail War in Fate canon did not last long, but do not fret, for I have come up with a way to make sure it does not end too soon before the other Angels show up. Thank you very much for the compliment, I hope you enjoy the story in it's future comings.**

**7thManiac: Yeah, it's not going to be easy to convince Saber that he needs to go fight a giant monster that could possibly destroy all of humanity. But all shall be revealed in future chapters.**

**necro-wolf: Yep, but I am up for this challenge! Glad to see you did come back to give the 3rd chapter a read.**

**Incura: Well I'm glad that it has potential. As for the walls of text, I will try to fix that in the future, so thank you for telling me that. Also, the story lines are only apart right now. Don't worry about it, all will change.**

**Der Ritter: I will keep that in true mind. Right now, I posted this chapter on BL to have those guys get a look at it, so hopefully they can give me their opinions. **

**alpha95: Well I'm happy that you reviewed my story, so cry your manly tears! TEARS THAT HAVE BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS! Ahem, anyway, thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Hypothetical Spiritual Entity: Probably my favorite thing with this story is going to be all the character collisions that happen with each character! Ooh boy, that's going to be a ride. But I'm glad that like the chapter.**

**Now then, before we close I want to say this: Do not ask me what route in the Fate story I am taking. This is going to be a surprise and I don't want to say right now. So please do not ask anymore. One more thing, there is a poll on my profile for future story ideas that I would like you guys opinions on, so please go vote. Now then, if you liked this chapter and this story, please follow, favorite, and leave a review. And if you really enjoyed it, please tell anyone who likes both these shows about this fic. I will try my very best to get the 5th chapter out as fast a humanly possible, but in the mean time, I will see you all in the nest chapter or story, buh bye~ **

**Next Chapter:**

_"You disobeyed a direct order!"_

_"If I died, but stopped the death of humanity, what's wrong with that?!"_

_"You were tasked by Kiritsugu Emiya to protect Pilot Emiya, were you?"_

**A Heroes fight: the 4th Angel and those close to him**


	5. IMPORTANT STATUS UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys, it's RoboVolcano4 here. Been a while since I have spoken like this. But I feel like this needs to be said as I have been putting it off for quite some time and have left many of you wondering one very important question"**

_**"WHEN THE HELL IS FATE/STAY EVANGELION GOING TO BE UPDATED!"**_

**OK, first off, it has been over a year since I last updated, and this mostly due to me busy a lot. And now with senior year here, I'm working my ass off even harder and writing and getting stories to you guys will be a little bit more difficult than before. That does not mean I will not try to do so, it just might not come as quickly as we both want it to.**

**Also, I want to let you guys know that I have been working on getting other stories made, like "The Devil's Azure" (name STILL pending) and some other stories I got planned.**

**But now onto the reason as to why I made this update. Due to a review and critique by a acquaintance of mine on Spacebattles, I have decided to rewrite the entire story.**

**Now to may of you, this may be shocking and not what you were expecting. I know many of you have been waiting for the next Angel battle. Here is the thing, I have written out the next chapter, but I then got the review. The problem with the story is not the idea, but rather the execution. See, I'm mixing together both wars and having Shirou/Shinji fight them both at the same time. However, this would only serve to tire him out and break him in a sense. I realize that is not the best thing to do, so I will be going a new way. I will first have Shinrou go through the grail war and then he will be in the angel war.**

**A few thing to speak on this matter. One, a lot of my ideas will be staying the same. For instance, the characters that were in the previous chapter, will still be in the story. It's just some of the ideas I had planned specifically for the wars being together have to be scrapped seeing as they would now not work. **

**Second, I will be going through the Grail War first, as stated, but it will not be the same as most of the other Grail Wars. I don't want to repeat something as I feel like there would be no point in that. So you may notice some major or minor difference to the war.**

**Third and finally, I am trying to decide whether or not to leave the story here and just start a new version or just edit this one. But doing this would mean that I would have to delete the current chapters. Now, I will leave most of chapter one intact but the rest is going to go out the window. But I want to know what you guys would like. I have a decision in mind, but I would like to know what you guys are thinking on the matter.**

**I am so sorry to the guys who have been waiting a year for the next chapter only to get me talking about how I am going redo the entire story. But I will let you guys know this; I will make sure that this rewrite is much better than the old version. Thank you all so much for your support on this story. So, keep an eye out for the new version, go back and read my other stories, and I will see you all in the next story, BUH-BYE!**


	6. UPDATE! REWRITE IS NOW UP

**To many of those who have been waiting, I have made up my mind. I will, by the request of you keep the original version of Fate Stay Evangelion up for all to read. And for those who are interested in my rewrite, the first chapter is now up. I have decided to use this story now to tell people who are following this story when the new story is being updated. I thank you all so much for your support over the year and I hope you will support me in my new rewritten version as much as you did here.**


	7. UPDATE! SECOND CHAPTER OF REWRITE UP!

**To all who are watching Fate Stay Evanglion, the second chapter of the rewrite is now up for all the to read it. I hope you all enjoy and have a happy holidays!**

**-RoboVolcano4**


End file.
